It's All About Price
by ChocolateButtons
Summary: Ryan isn't going out with Baja Miller. Instead he is going out with Ashley Price. The whole movie, but with a completely different character. Ryan/OC.
1. NEVER BACK DOWN

**Never Back Down**

* * *

**Summary:** Ryan isn't going out with Baja Miller. Instead he is going out with Ashley Price. The whole movie, but with a completely different character. Ryan/OC.

**Rating:** M for adult situations, violence, mature themes, and later chapters.

**Genre:** Drama/Romance.

**Pairing:** Ryan/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**ChocolateButtons  
****~ XOXO**


	2. Chapter One

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Today was a day like any other.

But you always know that if you start with that sentence. That day _won't_ be like any other.

I was sitting in the cafeteria at my usual set of tables. Shelby Patterson, my best friend of all time, was sitting next to me. Paul Shayne was also there, he was sitting opposite me, eating a tuna and mayo sandwich. He was another one of my friends. Then, last but certainly not least. Charlotte Golby and Sean Natintire. Those two are a couple, they're so in love. They've been going out for a few years now, but not for as long as Ryan and me.

Ryan McCarthy.

My boyfriend, my lover, and my best friend. All wrapped up in one. He was one hell of a package. I was just so lucky to have him sent to me.

Charlotte and Sean have been going out for three years. Ryan and me on the other hand, we've been at it for _fifteen_ years.

That's a helluva long time, if you ask me.

But it's fifteen years of love. Everyone knows we are in love. _'We were meant to be'_, is the correct term they use.

Even our parents think so.

Mr. Mrs Price and Mr. Mrs McCarthy.

My parents, William and Lucy. Well, they had me at a very young age. I think my mum was sixteen when I was born. So of course, it's only natural for them to think that, any age is the best age. Hell, the younger the better.

Then come's Ryan's parents. Who make me call them mum and dad. My parent's don't mind it. In fact they encourage me to call them that. Let's just say that they know there is going to be a marriage between Ryan and me. Never mind the fact that my mum and Ryan's mum were besties. Also, my dad and Ryan's dad were besties. I guess its all coincidence. Weird, huh?

They're sweet, that's why its soo easy for me to actually call them mum and dad.

But anyways, that's Ryan's parents. Michael and Leslie. But I guess you could call them mum and dad. But don't worry, I'll call them Michael and Leslie.

But, back to the real story.

I was sitting, eating my lunch. This consisted of sandwiches, an apple yoghurt, apple juice and an apple. In case you didn't notice. I was _obsessed_ with apples. I _loved_ them. I would practically sell my best friends for apples, how sad is that!

Its soo easy to get in my good books, just give me an apple, also a smile once in a while. And, _BAM_ you're in my good books. Ryan's good books were much harder to get into.

Ryan was a fighter. 100% badass _and_ he was popular. He even had a nickname as a fighter. Ryan "The Terror" McCarthy.

Ryan's group of friends were also fighters. Aaron, Eric and Ben. He had a few more followers but I could only remember these three. They were also friends of mine.

You see, I'm friends with Ryan's friends. Ryan is friends with my friends. And my friends are friends with his friends. You get it?

But still, sometimes he can get a bit carried away in a fight. He is actually a Beatdown King. He gets into a lot of fights, and I mean _a lot_. But since we've been out for fifteen years, I get used to the fights and it doesn't affect me as much as it would a normal girl. But I do still get affected.

I don't know why, but in previous fights, I've been the only one that could actually calm him down. Or get him riled up.

Ryan is a very jealous boyfriend. He gets jealous all the time. Once, a guy held open a door for me. I said thank you, like any well mannered girl would do. And what does Ryan do? He punches the boy. Like I said, he's a _very_ jealous boyfriend. But I don't mind it; I love it when he's jealous. I don't know why. But it makes me feel... Wanted.

And with a jealous boyfriend, comes a dominant boyfriend. Especially if said boyfriend was a fighter, one of the best at that. Ryan likes to show me who wears the trousers in the relationship. Showing he was my male, and the only male I would ever have. Also, how I was his and only his. No other male could touch me, and he made sure the whole school knew that. He does that by showing public displays of affection or PDA as some of my friends like to call it.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter Two

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Two**

I laughed when Paul managed to drop some tuna on himself.

"Uhh, woops?" Paul commented, making me laugh harder. He looked down at the small part of tuna that was hanging onto his shirt

"How the hell, Paul?" I questioned, leaning over the table and using my finger to swipe it up. I grinned at him as I put the tuna in my mouth.

Shelby grimaced when she saw me do that. She _hated _tuna. Totally and completely hated it.

"Yummy!" I teased, licking my finger.

"Great, Ash, now there's a stain." Paul complained, making me roll my eyes.

I picked at the sandwich I was eating, ripping off the crusts. Shelby hated tuna, and I hated the crusts off bread. My hate was much weirder than hers, but I couldn't help it, I just didn't like the crusts.

"As if it matters, it's nearly the end of the day. You can change when you get home, you big baby."

Shelby perked up. "Speaking of the end of the day-"

"So what did we miss?" Asked Charlotte, barging into the soon to be conversation.

This happened often. Charlotte and Sean were practically one person. They were always glued to each other, especially their faces. So we liked to call them 'Shan' , S was from Sean, H & A was from Charlotte, and then the N was from Sean. Pretty crafty, huh?

At lunch they always decided to make-out, or rather, stick their tongues down each other's throat.

That's all they ever did. But surprisingly, they actually manage to keep up with everything that's going on around them.

Once, when 'Shan' (both Charlotte and Sean) came over to my house, along with everyone else, for a movie night, and they automatically locked lips. So, we all decided to sneak away, separately, to see if they would notice. Let's just say that they caught on pretty quick.

We used to try and keep them apart, not from _each other_, that would just be harsh. But from each others _lips_. Yeah, we stopped trying pretty quick, which is obviously evident, since Charlotte has no idea what is happening.

"Nothing, except Paul managed to drop tuna on himself." I said, giggling at Paul, while he glared at me.

Sean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Shelby.

"_Anyway_, speaking of the end of the day." Shelby continued, giving me a pointed look. "What have you got last?"

"Umm, Spanish." I said, groaning.

It wasn't because I hated it, hell, I _loved _it. I just suck at it.

"Maybe you should ask for help from the teachers… Oh! Or get a tutor." Paul suggested, nodding his head enthusiastically. I watched him for a second, or more like watched his head.

"Yeah! You so should. Im sure you can get a totally_ hot_ tutor!" said Charlotte, trying to encourage me.

"Char-"I started.

"Who can get a hot tutor?"

_Ryan._

He had gone out to the field with Max earlier, along with his boys, promising he would see me at lunch. No doubt they were fighting him, teaching him the ways… Or beating his ass shitless.

I felt sympathy for the boy. I knew him, he was nice to me, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Ryan straddled the bench that I was sitting on, sideways, facing me. He kissed my cheek and smiled

"Nothing." I replied, waving it off. Ryan nodded his head in greeting to everyone at the table, before picking up my crusts and eating them.

"Where are the guys?" Shelby asked, curious. I turned my head a little and smirked at her, a knowing look in my eyes.

Ryan shrugged. "Aaron and Eric went to hand in an English paper, and Ben went… somewhere, can't remember."

My eyes instantly flew to Ryan's when he said 'English paper'. "What English paper?" I asked, panicking.

I was in Aaron and Eric's English class, so was Ryan, and I couldn't remember anything about an English paper.

"Don't worry, babe. It was a paper that they failed to hand in a month ago." Ryan explained, I let out a breath of air. _Thank god_.

I turned back to Shelby and noticed she looked particularly bored. It wasn't because we were bad friends or anything; she just wanted a certain boy to be here, a certain boy called Eric.

I was already forming plans on how to get them together, even when Ryan told me just to let it run its course. He was talking about love. Even though you usually say 'let nature take its course' but no, Ryan says 'let love take its course'. I made fun of him because of that, I really couldn't help it.

Ryan finished eating my crusts and took a sip of my apple juice.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, grabbing the juice back. "You've already had your lunch."

Ryan raised his arms up in surrender. "Woah, sorry, my bad." He apologized. He looked at Paul. "Touchy." And Paul nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." I grumbled. But I softened up immediately when Ryan kissed my neck.

"Spanish next, think you'll be able to cope?" Ryan asked, trailing his way up to my lips.

"I'm sure I'll manage." I whispered, Ryan stopped his trail and I knew why. "But not enough that I shouldn't get a kiss." He smiled against my jaw and continued kissing.

"Thought so." He mumbled. Having made his way to my lips, he kissed me. I moved my body so I could raise my hand to cup his cheek.

I felt his tongue against my lip and was about to open my lips when the bell went.

I groaned as I pulled away.

"C'mon, love birds, time for class." Shelby said, nudging me a little.

"Fine." I grumbled and stood up. Ryan took my finished lunch and dumped it in the rubbish. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, walking me to class. He had Maths which was just on the way to Spanish.

I said goodbye to my friends and headed to my class.

"Was' up, Ashkins." Greeted Aaron, he was walking the same way, Eric by his side.

"Dude, we seriously need to find out who that kid was. Gave Aaron quite a hard punch, so im sure he's known somewhere." Eric said, taunting Aaron a little.

"What kid?" I asked, confused.

"New kid, babe. Don't worry about him." Ryan told me, kissing my forehead. We came to my Spanish class and stopped.

"Yeah, well, see you later Ryan." Eric said, Aaron also said goodbye.

I kissed Ryan, softly. "Well, I'll see you after school, after my lovely Spanish class."

"Bye, babe. Love you." Ryan told me, kissing me.

"Love you, too. Try not to hassle your teacher to much." I said, grinning.

"I'll try." He placed one last kiss on my lips before walking away.

I smiled contently and walked inside, taking my place in-between Eric and Aaron.

"_Hola, clase_." (Hello, class) Our teacher, Mrs. Garza, greeted.

Even though you're meant to say the teachers last names, like Mrs. Garza. I sometimes call my teachers by their first names; Mrs. Garza's name is Adora. So I would call her Adora. I was let off because im close to my teachers, or at least some of them. They knew me, and I knew them.

"_Abra sus libros de texto para paginar 52 y deja comienzo con la lección_." (Open your text books to page 52 and let's start with the lesson)

I opened the thick book and turned to the page. _The human body_.

Even though it was pretty simple, we were to learn about the human body because we were having a fun day soon. Little kids will be coming up to the school to have fun and learn about things. So, we were going to have a fun Spanish lesson. They would learn about their body parts in Spanish. But it'll be in a fun way, not just sitting them down with a text book and expecting them to learn it.

And so, for the next two days, we will be revising and learning the human body for the big fun day. I was pretty excited, I loved little kids, they were so cute! Charlotte's little sister is coming up. She's six years old, and she loves me. I would go and babysit for Charlotte's mum, since Charlotte was too busy hanging with Sean or just not wanting to babysit. So that meant me and her sister were close, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Okay, now tell me the Spanish word for nose_._" Mrs. Garza said, pointing at a girl near the front.

"Umm, _nariz_." (Nose) The girl meekly replied.

It continued like that. Mrs. Garza pointing at people asking for the Spanish word, I thankfully managed to get them all correct.

"Aaron, what is _pelo_ in English?" (Hair) Mrs. Garza asked. Aaron jumped when she said his name, not expecting to be picked on. Aaron was as good at Spanish at me, not very well.

I smiled once I realized what it was. I turned my body towards him and started to twirl my hair. hE glanced at me, confused. I gave him a 'c'mon' look. He then realized what I was meaning.

"Hair!" He blurted out. Mrs. Garza gave him an amused look and nodded.

"Well done, Miss. Price." Mrs. Garza complimented. I looked up and gave an apologetic look.

"B-but-"Aaron was cut off.

"But what? Ashley obviously knew the answer to the question, by trying to help you out."

Aaron nodded while Eric snickered. The teacher turned her attention to Eric.

"_Puesto que usted piensa Aaron es tan divertido, después usted puede contestar a esta pregunta. ¿Qué el brazo significa en inglés?_" (Since you think Aaron is so funny, then you can answer this question. What does arm mean in English?) Mrs. Garza asked.

Eric blanched, not understanding what she said. "Uh… I, uhh, mean ehh…"

I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament, apparently the whole class was the same since they started to laugh too.

"Ashley, be a dear and tell Eric what I was saying." Mrs. Garza asked me, smiling.

"I _think_, she was asking you to say what _brazo_ meant in English." (Arm) I said, uncertainly. I looked up at the teacher, wondering if I was correct.

She nodded at me, knowing what I was silently asking.

"Oh! Well, it means…" Eric paused, looking at me. _Idiot_. I rolled my eyes, I stretched out my arms and started to yawn. "Body."

I stopped mid-yawn. _The fuck?_ I gave him a bewildered look. "No, you loser, _arm_!" I shouted, shaking my arm. "What a douche." I mumbled to myself.

"All right, all right, calm down. Sorry, Eric. But once again Ashley, well done." I smiled in accomplishment, accepting the praise that doesn't usually come my way that often in Spanish. But as I said, the human body was _easy_.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter Three

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I walked out of the class, saying goodbye to Eric, Aaron and Adora. I nearly started to skip as I headed to the place that I always met Ryan at. I would meet him at his car and then he'd take me home, what a perfect boyfriend.

I got near to his car and noticed his back towards me. I grinned and quickly ran over. He must have sensed me coming because he turned around at the last second, catching me in his arms instead of me jumping on his back.

"Hey! How'd you know I was coming?" I asked, curious. He smirked at me.

"Babe, im a fighter, so im going to know if someone sneaks up behind me. Especially if they are _running_." He told me. He put me down on my feet and I cuddled up to him.

"Hmm, _Le falté, bebé_" (I missed you, baby) I told him.

"Baby, are you trying to turn me on?" Ryan groaned. I grinned.

"Sorry, I forgot how much me speaking Spanish _affects_ you." I said, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. What was it that you said? I know it was something to do with babe." He asked, opening his car door on my side and hitting my hip lightly motioning to get in the car. He went into his side and started up the car as I started to reply.

"Close. I actually said 'I missed you, baby'."

I linked my hand with his as he started to drive to my house.

"Mmm, thought so. So what did you learn in Spanish today?" He asked, raising my hand and then kissing it.

"We learned about the human body." I said, his attention went straight to me. "Perv. But umm, it's for the fun day. You know, with the kids and all that. We're gonna teach them the body parts in Spanish. Like eyes, nose, mouth and stuff."

"Damn, and here I thought it was the good stuff."

I laughed and hit his arm gently. "Shut up, you are so bad."

"The baddest, baby." He winked at me. "Hey, Char's little sis is going to that fun day thing ain't she?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is. I can't wait to see her; it's been ages since I've actually seen her. I'll have to ask Char if her mum needs any babysitters anytime soon." I smiled, thinking of the little princess cutie that was Charlotte's little sister.

"You know, if you want a babysitting partner, im always here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"There wouldn't be any babysitting going on if _you_ come over." He laughed and winked at me.

"That's 'cause you can't keep your hands off of me!" I scoffed. _As if_.

"More like the other way around! _You_ can't your hands off of _me_!" I said, pointing a finger at him. Laughing again, he moved his handout of mine and put it on my thigh. "Exhibit A!" I pointed a finger at his hand. "You can't keep your hands off me!" I teased, sticking out my tongue.

"Is it a crime for a boyfriend to touch his girlfriend?" He asked, seriously. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, how was your Maths?" I asked, playing with the hand in my lap. He shrugged.

"It was the usual. Boring and uneventful… you had Maths today didn't you?" I nodded, groaning. "And how was your Maths?"

"Hellish! I have homework, my teacher is so the spawn of the devil." I ranted, thinking of my stupid Maths teacher. Mr. Onniel, he was a pompous ass. He would always show off, he thinks that he's cool and tries to act it. He also tried to secretly hit on the girls in the class, including me. _Yuck_.

Ryan chuckled and drove into my street. I lived in a big fancy house, along with every one else. The great thing is that I don't live that far away from Ryan. He lived twenty-minutes away from me, and that was if you walked really slowly.

He got to my house and pulled into my big driveway. I saw my dad, William, in the driveway washing his car. He didn't trust anyone else to clean his car, so he always did it himself.

I waved and smiled when he noticed me. While I was waving, Ryan had managed to get out of the car without me noticing and opened up my side's door.

"Milady." He said, holding out his hand. I slipped mine into his and stepped out of his car.

"Why, thank you good sir." I winked, giggling. He kissed my hand, looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, blushing. He chuckled and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Im thinking about how much I love you." He admitted, kissing my lips this time.

"You are soo sweet!" I gushed, kissing him back. "I wish you didn't have to go. I want to stay with you forever."

He pulled away slightly, but only enough to talk. "You will be with me forever, you know your mine and im yours. We _will_ get married and we _will_ be together forever."

I gave him a million dollar smile and kissed him.

My mum, Lucy, came out the house and whistled when she saw us. I laughed when I saw her; only at her age can she actually pull of wearing a sexy green short dress.

"Ryan, dear, why don't you stay for dinner?" My mum shouts over after showing dad her dress.

I walk over to her and dad, Ryan leading the way.

"Im sorry, mum, I've got training and I promised my dad I'd have dinner with him." Ryan apologized. I secretly smiled when Ryan called my mum, mum.

Mum nodded, understanding. "And what's my Leslie doing for dinner?" She asked, meaning Ryan's mum. That's what my mum would always say, my Leslie, or my William or even my Ashley.

"She had dinner really early and left to go shopping for my Uncle Sam's birthday." Ryan told her. Once again mum nodded.

The thought of birthday's made me cringe. Not birthday's more like a particular two. My mum's and Ryan's mums, they surprisingly have their birthdays on the _same_ day. They're seriously the best of friends. Anyways, they always want to beat the other at getting the best birthday present for each other. So, that would usually mean they ask me and Ryan, questioning what the other has and stuff like that. Lately me and Ryan thought up a great way to keep secrets and make it a surprising birthday. We would tell our mums completely different things to what they actually got each other. Like, one year Leslie got my mum sexy lingerie and I told my mum that she had actually gotten her 100 different flavored condoms. It was really funny. The latest year had also been fun.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**...

* * *

I slumped on the couch flipping through the channel's trying to find a good movie.

"Sweetie!" I hear my mum shout.

"Yeah?" I answered back, bored.

"Come here, please!" I raised an eyebrow and thought back to see if I had done anything wrong lately, not finding anything. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, where my mum was making chocolate cakes.

"Did you find out what my Leslie was getting me?" Mum asked. _Yeah, I did. It's the necklace you were drooling over weeks ago in the jewelry store_.

"Yeah." I answered nonchanantly.

"And? My sweetie" Mum wondered, stirring the chocolate that she was melting over the cooker.

Sweetie, it's what she called me when she wanted something.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and decided to play this to my advantage. I picked up a spoon and took a spoonful of the melted chocolate. Mum didn't even flinch; heck there was loads of chocolate that she was melting.

I lifted the spoon to my lips, licking off the chocolate.

I shrugged. "She's getting you a dildo."

Mum paused in her stirring and looked over at me, watching as I put the chocolate on my finger then into my mouth.

"Are you lying to me again? I remember last time, you said I would get condoms but instead I got lingerie."

I nearly laughed, she wasn't fazed at the fact that she was getting a dildo but she cared if I was telling her the truth or not. Oh, this was rich.

I sighed. "Fine, you aren't getting a dildo." I said, caving.

Mum smiled in victory. "Mmhmm, that's what I thought." I shrugged and cleaned the spoon of its chocolate.

I was surprised when mum took it of me, even more surprised when she put more chocolate on it. Infact this time it had more on it.

"So, what did she really get me?" She asked.

"God, Lez is really gonna kill me for telling you this." Mum looked excited, finally going to know what she was getting and hopefully being able to beat Leslie. "She's getting you a vibrator."

She blinked. "A vibrator."

"Yeah, you know, it give's you pleasure when your man doesn't." I explained, once again licking the spoon.

"I know what a vibrator is… She's really getting me one?" She asked. I looked to the side, then at her and gave her a 'yeah' look.

"Yeah, it's a dolphin."

"A dolphin? Really?" She asked, both interested and perplexed

I nodded, pushing away from the counter. I poured all the chocolate into my mouth and put the spoon in the sink.

"Huh. Well thank you, honey. I love you." She said, kissing my head as I walked past.

"Yeah, you too." I replied, mouth full of chocolate.

I slumped back down onto the couch and started flipping again. I stopped on an animal programme.

"Cute." I commented, as a monkey swung on some trees.

* * *

...**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Oh, I've just remembered. Will, Dad wants you to come over later, to watch a game that he taped or something. If you give him a ring im sure he'd explain it better." Ryan told my dad, passing on the news.

"Great, so now my boyfriend is being used as a messenger boy whenever he comes over." I tutted, shaking my head. "I'll need to have a little talk with your good old dad Michael."

My mum, dad and Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, babe. I'll call you later, alright?" I nodded, leaned up and kissed him.

He walked down the drive way, waving to my parents.

"Love you!" I shouted after him. He gave me a smile once he was in the car. And blew a kiss at me, I caught it and put it to my heart.

My parents awed as they watched us. Ryan pulled away and I smiled.

I turned around to my parents and saw them make-out; I rolled my eyes and walked inside so I didn't have to watch them.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom, and decided to get a start on my Maths homework.

I pulled out my Maths jotter from my bag. I jumped on my bed and got comfy, finally starting on my homework. I went to the easy part first, while grabbing a pen.

"12 x 60 = 720"

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter Four

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I slammed my head onto my Spanish text book.

We had just been told that we were going to have a test. A_ surprise_ test. Mrs. Garza decided to give us a break from learning about the body. But truthfully I'd rather stick to the body parts than a test I hadn't revised for.

Eric leaned over to my table, shaking my shoulder. I turned my head a little to look at him.

"Hey, Ash… There's a party tonight, you coming?" He asked.

"Uhh, I do-"

Mrs. Garza cleared her throat. "This is a _Spanish_ class, so unless you speak in Spanish, you don't speak at all!"

"Uhh, right… Uhh_… El salto I sabe, él baila en… Ryan de mudanza… está haciendo_?" (I... jump know, it dances on... moving Ryan is... doing?) I said, hesitantly.

A few kids in the class giggled and I knew I had said it wrong. I looked at Mrs. Garza and saw she had a smile on her face. The kind of smile that you were seconds away from laughing. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"Well, uhh, what was it that you were trying to, uhh, say, dear?" Mrs. Garza asked.

"I don't know, it depends on what Ryan is doing?" I said, uncertainly.

I definitely knew that I had said it wrong, especially since Mrs. Garza was now joining in and laughing with the class.

I slumped down in my chair and pulled up the text book to hide my face.

"Okay, class, calm down. We have a test to do." Mrs. Garza said and started to hand out all the papers. She then went and sat down at her desk, pulling up one of her Spanish books to read.

"Okay, Good luck everyone. Ashley, especially you." Mrs. Garza said, smiling. A few kids in class giggled, while Eric and Aaron full out laughed.

I glared at them then pulled a face at her. "Haha." I said.

I opened up my test paper and picked up my pen. My mouth dropped. I slammed my head once again onto the table and groaned.

I heard Mrs. Garza and the class chuckle and knew it was going to be a long period.

* * *

**AFTER CLASS...**

* * *

"I've totally failed theres no way I got any of that right." I complained, walking out of Spanish class.

"Well, you never know, girlie. You might've gotten _some_. What was your answer to number 6?" Sally asked.

Sally is a friend who I've known since the start of high school, she's also the girl who's been in every single one of my Spanish classes since the start of the school.

"_La muchacha no escupe al muchacho_." (Girl doesn't spit boy) I said.

She bit her lip and Eric and Aaron were waiting on her answer, to see if they could laugh at me or not.

"Hmm, the answer should have been _La muchacha - Sarah, no ama a Michael_." (The Girl - Sarah, doesn't love Michael) She said, clicking her tongue. "Well, anyways. See you later!"

The moment she left I looked at the guys, they were grinning. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Don't even think about it! You laugh and im so telling Ryan." I threatened. They stopped immediately.

"Sorry." "We're so sorry, Ashley" "We love you!" was all that was heard for the whole time they walked to English.

"Hey, Miss K!" I called as I entered our English class. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled at me.

"Hey, Ashley. How's your morning been so far?" She asked.

I groaned and stomped my way to my seat.

"I guess it's been bad." Miss Keller said, looking confused.

"We had a Spanish test. Let's just say she didn't do to well on it." Eric explained.

Miss. Keller looked sympathetic. "Oh, well don't worry, Ashley. You're in English now, you can just forget all about your test."

I nodded and smiled. "Your right."

I sat down at the table that I share with Ryan, he wasn't in class yet but that was probably because he had Science and his teacher Mr. Smith had a tendency to keep everyone behind.

Speaking off, he walked in and nodded at Miss. Keller. He dumped his stuff down beside me and pressed a kiss to my temple.

I smiled at him. "So, how was Spanish class?" Ryan asked. My smile slid off my face and I - once again- slammed my head against the desk.

Miss. Keller sighed, while Eric and Aaron laughed. But they stopped once Ryan sent them a glare.

"I had a Spanish test and I've failed it." I mumbled and sat up again.

Ryan sighed and grabbed my chair, pulling it more towards him so the seats were side-by-side.

"Babe, don't worry. You have plenty of time to revise and learn it until your exam."

"Yeah, I guess." I nodded.

Miss. Keller went to the board and told us what we were to do today. I droned her out and doodled on my English jotter.

We were to finish off our personal study essay. I was writing about the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. We all got started and worked in semi silence.

"Hey, there's going to be a party tonight, you going? 'Cos I will be, and I want you there." Ryan asked.

"Mmm, sure why not. Shelby's been wanting a reason to go party."

"Okay, good." He said, and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"No kissing in class." Miss. Keller said, loudly. Clicking her tongue in a disapproving way.

Everyone turned to look at us, a few whistled and a few giggled.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my essay.

* * *

**LATER...**  
**FIRST PERIOD**

* * *

I sat with one of my arms folded, the other holding onto an apple that I was munching on.

We were in PSE - Personal and Social Education. We would be taught about drugs, sex, religion, illnesses and all other things. We had just spent the last month on religion. So we will be spending the next month doing whatever it is that's picked to be taught.

I was sitting beside Ryan and Shelby. Paul, Charlotte, Sean, Eric, Aaron, Ben and Jenny were also sitting near us.

Our teacher let us eat food in class, she was nice like that. So I took the opportunity to divulge in my favourite fruit.

"Sexual education. This is what we will be learning about for the rest of the month." Mrs. Nicholson said.

There were catcalls, guys grinning at each other and blushing virgins.

"Mmm, well im glad I came to class." Ryan whispered into my ear, I giggled and shoved his arm.

I took a bite of my apple while the teacher explained what we would be specifically talking about.

"Now, you guys get to partake in a special program, one that usually happens to one class in the year. And that class is you. You will all pick your partners and then those partners will… have a baby."

"This day gets better and better." Ryan said loudly for everyone to hear. He winked at me and I grinned.

"The girls will wear a suit, and every Thursday for the rest of the month I will add 2 month's worth of baby fat onto the suit. So you have 4 Fridays in the month, this Friday you will be 2 months pregnant, the next Friday you will be 4 months, and so on. Do you all want to partake in this activity?"

There were no complaints, I was even excited.

"Okay, so here are the suits, girls pick your partners then line up and get your suit." Mrs. Nicholson showed us the suits. It was like a cast for an arm. Except it was for your stomach and it was much softer and better looking. Plus it had a belly part. "Now, girls if you ever get a sore back or want to give up, then you can, it's easy to take off so you can do so at any time."

I looked at Ryan and grinned. "Your mine." I kissed his lips and stood up to get the suit. I quickly finished my apple then threw it in the bin.

While I was in line I noticed Shelby still sitting, she didn't have a partner. I then looked at Eric who was talking to Ryan and an opportunity popped into my head. I skipped over to Eric and grabbed his hand.

"Look, you don't have a partner and neither does Shelby. So, go make a baby." I rushed and shoved him in the direction of Shelby. He did as I said and asked. Shelby blushed as she accepted.

I grinned and jumped up and down. I faced Ryan and stuck my tongue out at him. "Told ya I'd get them together. I am _the_ matchmaker… or well _cupid_." He just nodded his head and made a motion with his hands for me to go get the suit.

I did so. Mrs. Nicholson put the suit on top of my long blue tank top and added the 2 months of baby fat onto me. I held onto the back as I felt the weight pull me forward. "Holy shit this is heavy" I said, not caring about my language.

"Don't worry, Ashley. You'll get used to it." She reassured me.

"Pfft, sure." I said and walked or waddled back to Ryan.

"Nice." He commented. "I knock you up good." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

I took a few steps back from Ryan and struck a pose. "So, how do I look? Do I look good pregnant?" I giggled when he bit his lip.

"More than you know, baby. More than you know." He said. I had a feeling that he really meant it.

"Okay, class. It's about time for home time. Next time you come here I will add 4 months and I might let you girls wear it over the week, or maybe weekend. Girls come back and ill take them off." Mrs. Nicholson shouted.

I slowly went over and she took it off. I smiled at her and went back to Ryan to help tidy up.

Once our area was clean the bell went.

I left with Ryan to go to his house; I was going to get ready for the party while I was at his.

"Get ready to partaayy!" Eric shouted as people around us cheered.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter Five

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Five**

I was leaning against the back of a sofa; Ryan was sitting on top of it, his back to mine, telling everyone a story about something. I honestly wasn't listening. I was going to meet up with Shelby in a few minutes so I really didn't bother listening, especially since im sure he's told me it before.

I glance down at was I was wearing. A plaid red mini skirt that was low on my hips and a black bikini set. The mini skirt was incredibly short. So, if I bent over slightly then you would see my bikini bottoms.

Ryan had stared approvingly at my body, almost boasting to the other guys on how hot his girl looked. I had rolled my eyes, slapping his arm when he started to kiss and lead me to the closet. I stopped him, promising him a show later if he stopped. He agreed, not touching me but still staring longingly and lustfully at my body. He loved it when I added in a little sway of my hips for him.

"On the dock, I swear it was hilarious!" Ryan said, making most of the people listening to him laugh.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I smiled when I realized who it was.

Max. Max Cooperman. He was a really nice guy, real sweet too. But of course, Ryan and his boys would always fight him, wanting to see his _moves_. I would always ask Ryan to try his hardest not to be too rough to him, him or his boys. I liked him, he was nice to me. So he was in my good books.

"Ry Dog!" Max shouted, giving him a nickname. I then noticed Max had someone beside him. Not just a someone. A _cute_ someone.

Ryan turned when he heard him calling. He jumped of his seat, making his way around the wall to him.

"Oh, my man, Max!" They did that guy thing. You know the thing, where they grab hands and do a guy hug... either way, you understand.

Max then noticed me lounging on the sofa. He grinned, coming forward and pecking me on the cheek. It wasn't an unusual thing, most guys done it. Either in kindness or respect. Respect 'cause Ryan was kinda the _main man_, and I was his girl, either way it was kind of a package. Respect him and you gotta respect me. It was a rule.

"How you doing, Ashy, babe." I smiled my cute smile, the one that had the guy's mentally 'aww'ing at, since they were too _manly_ to say it out loud.

"Fine, who's the cutie?" I asked, nudging my head in the new guy's direction. I think I've seen him before, in the corridor. People were talking about him for some reason. Always looking at him and whispering, but I always ignored it. I was even pretty sure that this was the 'new guy'

I noticed that when I had said "cutie" Ryan's head snapped towards me, almost questioning me. It was only for a second, but it felt like minutes to me. He then turned his attention to the new guy, -who was looking at me with an embarrassed smile- and gave him a quick glare. Once again, that only lasting a second, before he turned his face into a grin.

Max had also missed the exchange. He pointed at the new guy. "This is Jake."

Ah, so the cutie had a name. Jake. Hmm, it suited him.

Ryan stuck out his hand. Jake accepted and shook his hand. "Ryan McCarthy-" He looked over at me, sliding his left arm around my shoulders, landing a kiss on my forehead. "-and this is my girl, Ashley."

Jake almost looked disappointed in hearing that I was Ryan's girl. But he looked at me, long and hard. "Jake Tyler" He said to me, looking as if he was going to stick out his hand.

Ryan beat it to him. "It's nice to meet you, man." He said, giving him a nod.

And, with his arm still around my shoulder he walked away. Jake following.

"You're from... Ohio, right?" Ryan asked.

Max answered. "Due west. It's Iowa."

Ryan nodded in confirmation, opening his mouth wide while saying "Iowa."

"Dan Gable. Greatest Olympic wrestler _ever_." Ryan said, making his way to the kitchen, me still wrapped up in his arms. I wasn't going to interrupt their conversation so I just listened in. Returning the smiles people sent me.

Jake looked shocked that Ryan knew him. "Yeah! The 'seventy-two games. He never surrendered a point."

We were now in the kitchen. I slapped Ryan's chest lightly, trying to move out from under his arm. "I gotta go meet up with Shelby-" Ryan looked as if he was going to protest. "-I promised her. I'll see you later."

He let me go, reluctantly. But not before swooping down and stealing a kiss from my lips. He wanted to deepen the kiss but I pulled away, giving him one final peck before stepping back.

"See you later, babe. Love you." He said, meaning it. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. Stepping back up to him, I smashed my lips onto his. He was pleased; he was obviously hoping this was my reaction. I mean, why wouldn't I give in, he just told me he loved me in public. He's done it hundreds of times before, but he wanted a kiss and so I gave him one as a reward.

I broke apart, breathing heavily on his lips. "Love you, more." I whispered to him.

He shook his head softly. "Not possible." He whispered on my lips.

I gave him one more peck before turning and leaving, but not before saying goodbye to Max and Jake, who each said "See you later, Ashley."

I blew them a kiss, walking backwards. I turned and started heading over to the living room area. I noticed on my way, that Ryan just ignored the girls giving him attention.

His only attention was on me.

* * *

**LATER...**  
**OUTSIDE**

* * *

Ryan hit Eric's arm. "Hey, go get my girl. She'll be with Shelby."

Eric nodded and headed inside, going to the place where Ashley and Shelby would most likely be.

"You ready?" Ryan asked.

Jake smiled. "Ready for what?"

Ryan looked to the crowd, then back to Jake. "The main event ... That'd be me, and you" Ryan said, pointing at himself, then at Jake.

"Get the hell 'outta here, man, im not fighting." Jake told him, still smiling.

Ryan made a disappointed noise, before laughing and grinning.

"I kinda think you are."

* * *

**MEANWHILE...  
WITH ASHLEY**

* * *

I noticed a few people leaving, and heading outside. I stood up, about to follow when Shelby pulled me back down, telling me to forget about it, that it was nothing. I nodded and agreed. I continued to talk to everyone who was sitting around me. Ryan wasn't the only one that was popular.

But little did I know that there was a fight about to happen. Right outside.

A while after we were talking I saw Eric walk towards us.

"Ash, Ashley, c'mon, Ryan wants you outside." Eric said, pulling me up from the couch. The girls stared at him, wondering why he was pulling me away.

"What? Why?" I pouted; I was having a good time.

"He's fighting Jake, the new kid." Eric explained. I raised my eyebrow at him; I sighed then rolled my eyes. Well at least I was right about the 'new guy' thing.

"God sake."

Eric gave me a 'well?' look. "Yeah, yeah, im coming." He nodded and grabbed my hand, starting to pull me away.

I quickly stopped and turned to Shelby. "Coming?" She shook her head, no. She commented on how she was meant to be home about now, so I let her go. But she asked me to tell her everything when I next saw her.

Me and Eric left, leaving everyone else behind, but it wasn't long until they followed. Wanting to see what was happening.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Jake too much, I like him." I whined. Yeah, so I had a drink, but not too much that im drunk.

"Yeah, I doubt Ryan would be pleased about that." Eric said, still pulling me by the hand.

We reached outside, where the crowd was. I heard everyone say 'Yeah' and wondered what it was at.

Eric pulled me to the front, to the steps, making sure I had a view of Ryan. Or more like, Ryan had a view of me.

He hadn't noticed yet. He was currently talking to Jake.

"That stuff was tight, man. Sincerely, okay?" Ryan said, I noticed Max glanced at Jake, and Jake didn't look to happy. "One right hook." He punched his fist into his other hand. "And the dude was stone."

"Hey, Ry, I don't think Iowa's into it." Max said, almost trying to prevent the fight. I couldn't blame the boy, if Jake wasn't good at fighting; then Ryan is going to beat him shitless. I saw Ryan take a glance backwards, towards me. He smirked once he realized I was there and that I was in the front row. Oh, yeah. He loved showing off in front of me, showing he was the better man.

"Well…" He said, turning back around. He started to take off his trousers, revealing his white shorts. Shorts that I just so happened to give him for part if his birthday. "We gotta give the people what they want!"

Ben had Ryan's gloves in his hands, so when Ryan came over, he handed them to him. Ryan paused to give me a quick wink before turning back to the crowd.

"You guys ready to see something? You?" He said, while everyone shouted 'Yeah'.

Ben quickly went and grabbed up Ryan's trousers, handing them to me. Ryan usually hands me his clothes or lets me take them off him when he's about to fight. I folded up his trousers and put them beside his t-shirt that he must have taken off before I came.

"I don't wanna fight you man. I don't wanna fight anyone!" Jake said, while everyone groaned.

"You don't want to fight?" Ryan asked. "Then what the hell are you doing here? Hmm?"

Jake glanced over at Baja and when she looked away, I knew what had happened.

My asshole of a boyfriend decided to go to Baja to try and get Jake to the party. I knew that Baja and Ryan were friends, hell even I was friends with her. But it was still a low blow, but I would have to get over it quick, I was Ryan's girlfriend so I had to stick by _him_ and not defend the cute newbie, even if a part of me wanted to.

"Oh. So you've met my very good friend Baja." Ryan grinned. "Hmm, now this is awkward."

He walked over to me while Baja opened her mouth to say something to Jake, but decided against it.

"Babe, what would you do if I win?" He asked me, he didn't ask me it out loud, he just said it quietly even though I knew he wanted to rub it in Jake's face.

"Hmm, if you win, I'll model my lingerie for you." He bit his lip, giving a nod. His face looked calm, but his eyes are what gave him away. So, I caught him red handed. He was picturing me in my underwear. _Perv_.

"And if you win?" He asked me, knowing there was no way in hell that I'd win the bet, or that he'd lose to the newbie.

"You model _my_ lingerie for me." I told him, biting my lip to stifle my giggle.

He raised his eyebrows. But nodded anyways.

He leaned forward and sealed the deal with his lips.

"You two have a good night." We broke apart; forgetting that Jake and everyone else was still here.

Ryan touched his fingers to my bottom lip before walking in the direction of Jake.

The next part came quickly.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter Six

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Six**

Ryan walked over to Tyler. But Tyler didn't want to fight. Ryan mentioned Tyler's dad, something about being drunk, and possibly a tree.

That's when it started to kick off. Tyler got really pissed. He went after Ryan but the boys held him back. He shoved Ryan, who just grinned.

"You want some gloves, huh?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Get the gloves." Jake answered. Ben once again went and got some gloves, throwing them at Jake.

Jake took of his shirt, throwing it on the ground. Ryan came over to me and I thought it was because he didn't want me looking at Jake's body. He had a pretty good body, to tell you that.

Ryan took my face into his hands and kissed me, making the crowd go wild. He pressed his body into mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. My hands are on his hips, slowly making patterns with my thumbs.

We break apart and Ryan turns his body so that his stomach is at my hip. He keeps his head against the side of my face, looking at Jake.

Jake raised his eyebrows.

"It's a tradition, gotta kiss my girl before a fight." Ryan told him, grinning against the side of my face.

"Oh, yeah? Do I get to kiss her too?" Jake commented. I literally felt Ryan's grin fall. Pressing one more kiss to my lips he walked over to Jake and stood opposite him.

"You're cocky, but you'll regret saying that." Ryan told him, tightening his fist.

Aaron went into the middle of him and quieted the crowd.

"Fight ends with a knockout or tap-out. You ready?" He said, pointing at Ryan who shrugged. "You ready?" He pointed at Jake who stood glaring at Ryan. "Get some, baby."

And so it started.

I'll keep it simple for you.

Jake got smacked down twice, but he got up every time. That is until Ryan knocked him out with a high kick.

Ryan walked over to the nearly unconscious Jake and stared at him. "I told you, you'd regret it." He stated smirking.

Jake groaned, shifting a little. A few people crowded around him, taking pictures until Max came along and decided to take Jake home.

Once Ryan won, he got claps on the back and was cheered. After he got as much as he wanted he started to walk over to me.

I was standing with my arms crossed, biting my lip. Ryan grinned at me and lifted me into the air; I giggled and shouted out his name.

"My prize." He said, bringing me down and kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So." He whispered against my lips. "Sleepover at my house?" I giggled and bit my lip again.

"Hmm, I don't know." I teased.

"C'mon, baby. Don't you think I deserve it?" He asked. Eric and Aaron heard our conversation and started whistling.

"Ryan's getting some action tonight!" They shouted and once again everyone cheered.

I rolled my eyes and gave in, pressing my lips against his.

"Mmm, come on, were leaving." Ryan said suggestively. He held out his hand and I put my hand in his.

After saying goodbye to people, did we finally leave. I hopped into Ryan's car and he drove to his house.

We have been together _many_ times before, hell we were each others firsts. But usually after fighting, if… no, _when_ Ryan won them he would usually want to be with me. I don't know whether it's because he feels a thrill or if fighting isn't his release or whatever, but I don't care. Im here for him, I will always be here for him.

He has never forced me before… No wait, that's a lie. There's only been a few times, but that's because he got pissed beyond believable, but I got over it pretty quick.

Ryan stopped the car in his driveway. His house was just as good as mine; hell our parents were rich, so why not spend it.

I managed to get out of the car before him, stopping him from opening my door for me. He gave me a quick pout before running over and picking me up, like he did at the party at the end of the fight.

"Ryan!" I giggled. "What's put you into such a good mood?" I asked, curious. He gave me a true smile and shrugged.

"I don't know im happy that I beat that kid's ass and proved I was better. Plus, that'll teach others that im not afraid to kick there ass's if they dare say something about you. Or look at you the wrong way."

I nodded, rolling my eyes at my protective boyfriend.

"Whatever, Romeo." I said, tugging on his hand to go. He stopped me, pulling me back to face him.

"… Speaking of the new kid. You think he's cute? Calling _him_ cute in front of _your_ boyfriend, not a very bright idea is it? And just so you know… after I beat him down twice when I went over to Eric. He told me what you said. You _like _him. Just how much do you like him? Hmm? Are you going to answer me?" He demanded, squeezing my hand tight.

Throughout his speech I kept my head down. He forced my head up using his hand. "Well? How much do you like him?"

He leaned in close, invading my personal space. I felt a little frightened, but also a little aroused. I couldn't help but love it when he got jealous or angry, after you put up with it for so long; you get used to it and end up loving it.

"Would you let him kiss you like I do?" He questioned, looking intently into my eyes. He broke the stare to force his lips on mine in a harsh kiss.

"Would you let him touch you like I do?" His lips still against mine, he forced his hands down and over my body, to my breasts then all the way to my ass. I breathed hard against his lips, my breathing coming out in short hard breaths. I tried to break away from him but he held me tight.

"Would you let him fuck you like I do?" Grabbing my hands, he held them behind my back. He then pressed his crotch against my front; thrusting against me and making me feel how hard he was. He lowered his head to my throat and quickly bit the soft skin there. I cried out against the pain, and tried to get him to let go. He held on tight but I managed to break free and run to his house, I pushed open his front door and bolted inside. Slamming the door shut behind me, leaving Ryan standing outside by himself.

I ran upstairs, knowing that Michael and Leslie were out to dinner. Ryan had told me this morning at school, trying to get a reaction from me. Which I just shrugged and said 'cool'.

I slowed down once I got up the stairs. I started to walk to Ryan's room. I knew I couldn't be angry at him, that's what he was like. Jealous, protective, demanding, dominant, he was my love and I was his. He was just trying to keep me to himself. I would forgive him; I just needed to wait until he cooled down. Or I would cool him down myself.

I walked over to his closet and pulled out my American Eagle shorts and a light pink hoody. I also pulled out a red bra and matching underwear.

I slipped off the skirt and bikini set and put on the other clothes. I heard the door slam downstairs, and sighed.

Turning on the lamp beside Ryan's nightstand, I switched off the main one in his room. It was pretty dark, but you could still see.

Walking over to the corner wall, I waited. It wasn't long before I heard him make his way upstairs and along the corridor to his room.

He walked in without looking at me and sat on the side of his bed, putting his head in his hands.

Sighing again I walked over to him and knelt on the ground in front of him. I took his hands and guided them to over my heart.

"I love_ you_. Not the new guy but _you_ okay? I like him as a friend, nothing more. You on the other hand…" I let the words hang in the air. He looked up at me and I smiled softly.

I pressed a kiss against his lips and stood up. "C'mon, I promised you a show." His head shot up and a grin grew on his face.

"Get in the bed and enjoy the show." I said, giving him push towards the top of the bed.

He pulled the covers down and set the pillows in their place. He then got in, still dressed in only his shorts.

I grinned at him and gave a wink. "So, what do you want off first?" I asked, slyly.

"Hoody." He said, keeping his words short.

I put my hands on the edge of my hoody and slowly lifted it up, inch by inch.

"Baby, c'mon, please." He begged.

"It's called a strip tease for a reason, baby."

Getting the hoody over my head, I threw it at him and he caught it. I giggled, and then put my fingers in the loops of my shorts.

"Now, give me a reason why I should take of my shorts." I said, watching him as he pouted.

"Because I love you. And you're going to feel great after im through with you."

"That sounds like a pretty good reason." I said, giggling.

I placed my hands on the button to my shorts and undone it, then pulled the zipper down. I slowly shimmied out of my shorts. Hearing them fall to the ground with a quiet thud.

Ryan gave a low whistle when he saw my matching red underwear. "You like?" I teased.

He got out of the bed and started to walk to me. I bit my lip waiting to see what he would do.

Placing his hands on my hips, he slid them upwards. "I love them." And with that said he smashed his lips onto mine, taking my breath away. I moaned as his hands slid down to cup my ass. He gave a squeeze and I took the hint to hike my legs around his hips.

Still locking lips he turned and made his way to the bed. He placed me on the mattress, pushing the covers to the side.

I ran my hands over his chest, tracing his muscles. My hands traveled downwards to his shorts and pushed them down; Ryan took over and pulled them off fully, throwing them away to the side. Ryan unclipped my bra, throwing that also in the direction of his shorts. He kissed slowly down my chest, teasing me. Sucking on the side of one of my breasts he left a hickey. I moaned as he kissed between my breasts, making his way down to my knickers. He pulled them down, kissing down my thighs as he teased them off.

Once done, he straddled me and looked down at me. "God, you're so beautiful."

I smiled up at him, my eyes full of lust. "I love you." I whispered, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

He said it back to me, kissing my neck, listening to my moans of pleasure.

He leaned over to his nightstand, but before he reached into the drawer I stopped his hand. "Im on the pill, baby."

"You are?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I love the way you feel without a condom. Plus I know you like it better without it."

He looked intently into my eyes then smashed his lips down onto mine; I moaned and put my hands on his chest, tracing his muscles again.

He trailed his hands over my body, over my breasts, down my thighs and back up. He touched me everywhere. He bit my lip and I moaned again.

I broke apart from him. "Baby, please. I need you now."

"Anything for you." He whispered.

His hands went to the back of my knees, gently pulling them apart. He settled himself in-between my legs.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and entered me in one thrust. I moaned as he slowly slid out and thrust back in. He groaned and buried his head in my neck, pressing kisses over my neck and shoulder. I bucked my hips upwards to meet him as he thrust into me. "God, Ashley." he groans as a shiver of pleasure runs through his body.

I hold onto his shoulders as he thrusts harder and faster. "Ryan, oh god." I moan.

He continues to thrust, placing his forehead against mine. I moan and smash my lips against his, crying out as he thrusts wildly. Sweat forms on both of us, as we reach our climax.

My body tenses as my orgasm washes over me. Ryan groans as he continues to thrust inside me. Grunting softly, his body stiffens as he cums inside of me. He thrust softly, riding out both of our orgasms. He slowly stops, panting.

I breathe heavily as he rests his head against my breasts. "It was _definitely_ worth taking off my shorts." I say as soon as I get my breath back.

"I told ya, baby." He said, pressing a kiss on my neck. I stroked his back as he gets his breath back.

"Yeah." I breathe.

After a few minutes of lying still Ryan moved to slide out of me but I stopped him.

"Don't, I like the feel of you inside me." He looked into my eyes then smiled, kissing me softly.

We've slept like that before; I'd ask him to stay inside of me and he would turn us over so that I was on top, just to make sure he wouldn't squish me.

He wrapped my legs around his hips and rolled us so that I was on top. I moaned as I felt him shift inside of me. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Want another go, my little vixen?" He asked, rubbing his hands against my bare back.

"Mmm, maybe later, im exhausted."

"Im glad, don't think I would have been able to handle another go, probably would have just laid there and let you take over." He chuckled again. I laughed a little then yawned. "You sleep my little angel. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and kissed his chest with the little strength I had left.

He smiled as he watched my eyes close.

He leaned over, trying his hardest not to move me, and switched off the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness.

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter Seven

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Seven**

The next day was a bore. All everyone ever talked about was Ryan kicking the new kid's ass. That's it. Well, that and the fact that said new kid hadn't come to school today. It turned out to be a very boring day.

It was lunch time already and I really felt like skipping class.

I sighed, picking at my apple.

"What's up with her?" I heard Charlotte ask. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sean and Paul shrug. Shelby bit her lip and glanced at me.

"You think he was too rough with her last night?" Sean asked, making everyone at the table stare at me.

"Guys! Im sitting right here!" I shouted, standing up.

"Well, we're worried, I mean, you haven't even touched your apple." Charlotte pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and took a big chunk out of my apple. "D'ere api?"

They squinted at me, trying to figure out what I had said.

"Sweetheart, don't talk with your mouth full, it's not attractive." Shelby said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! Who was it that made you partners with your amazingly attractive partner?" I said, putting my hands on my hips, careful of the apple.

Shelby shrunk a little in her seat, placing her head on the table, making her hair fall in her face, covering her blush. "You?" She meekly asked.

"That's right, me, little miss cupid." I said, striking a pose. They laughed at my ridiculous pose and I sat down again.

Something caught my eye and I looked up. Baja Miller had just stood up and stormed away from her friends, she had probably gotten enough of everyone talking about Ryan and Jake, and of course she felt really guilty. It was her fault anyways.

Earlier this morning Ryan told me about how he asked Baja to convince Jake to go to the party, leading him into a trap. I was appalled that Baja would do such a thing; I always thought she was so nice and innocent. Well, I guess not.

Speaking of Ryan, I wondered where he was, im not really surprised that he wasn't with me, he was probably boasting to the guys about last night. And no, I wasn't talking about the sex.

I looked around, trying to spot Ryan. I managed to find him on the upper level with the guys; he was making some kind of motion, showing his fighting moves that he sprung on Jake. I then noticed Max, he was looking up at Ryan too, he looked sad, and I almost went to him but decided against it. Ryan wouldn't have like that.

The bell went and I hugged Shelby and the rest of the guys, before walking off towards my English class, dreading to hear all the congratulating.

* * *

**LAST PERIOD...  
P.E**

* * *

I panted, kicking my feet off the ground and starting the lap around the pitch, again.

I was in P.E and of course we were forced to do our best and to sweat as much as we can.

English was, as predicted, a dread. People were still clapping Ryan on the back, it got me so annoyed, hence the reason for another lap around the pitch. I was working off my frustrations. Ryan fights, and I run, run as fast as I can, and push myself to the limit.

You can tell how annoyed I am if I've ran four lap's already. And I've gotta tell you, its one hell of a big pitch.

Shelby was still on her second lap, along with Charlotte. The boys, of course, were inside. They did manly stuff, like fighting and what not. While we were left with the girly activities, like power walking, cheerleading, dancing, oh yeah, and running. Of course, if there was something really good going on with the guys, I would just drag Shelby and Charlotte over and start doing what the guys were doing.

I had my MP3 in, but if I ever passed the girls then I would pause it and talk to them, but I'd always end up running ahead of them. They didn't mind, they had each other and knew I needed to blow of some steam.

I felt sweat dripping down my chest and I sighed, I had to stop, my breathing was a bit too erratic.

I slowed my run into a slow jog, and ended up walking slowly before stopping to bend over and catch my breath.

I was wearing black shorts with a red skin tight tank top; the top was short enough to show off my belly button. I placed my hands on my hips, standing up again.

Wiping my forehead, I walked the rest of the way to the end line, where the teacher was standing. It didn't take long; I was a few minutes away from it.

Hearing a weird noise, I paused my music. I heard cheering and feet running. I looked behind me and to my relief I didn't see a stampede of people. Instead I was faced with a few girls from my class staring off to the left, towards the school P.E building. I looked over and saw the source of the noise.

All the guys were running out the door to the P.E building and were heading to the middle of the pitch. The exact pitch that we had to run circles around. Great.

I spotted Sean and rolled my eyes. Once Charlotte realizes he's there, she'll be gone from our sight in a matter of seconds. Im sure she wouldn't notice straight away.

"Sean! Sean!" Shit, guess I was wrong.

I watched ahead of me as Charlotte ran from her running spot to where Sean was standing, hands out stretched.

Shelby was all alone at the front, so I decided to run to her, to keep her company.

Im a fast runner, so I got to her quickly, being able to see the look on her face as she watched Eric before she cleared her face.

"Yummy, huh?" I asked, making her jump. I raised my eyebrows at her, smirking.

She blushed and nodded, still standing still.

I watched curiously, hands on my hips, as she looked at Eric again. I licked my lips and grinned, thinking of a plan.

I hadn't seen Ryan anywhere, but that didn't matter. I would spot him sometime soon. I raised my two fingers to my lips and whistled loudly.

"Yo, Eric!" I called, waving my arm.

Shelby whipped round to look at me, eyes wide. I ignored her and waited for Eric to get to us, getting closer he called out to me.

"You called… or well, whistled, master?" Eric asked, finally standing in front of us.

I looked innocently at him, hands behind my back. "Nothing. Just, you know, wanted to see if you would walk with us?"

He grinned and looked at Shelby who blushed again. "It'd be my pleasure! Plus, I've gotta take care of the woman who's carrying my child." Eric stated, nudging Shelby with his elbow.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. And surprisingly Shelby's expression was matching mine, slightly.

Eric rolled his eyes. "The P.S.E project, remember?"

Oh, yeah! Woops, and here I thought Shelby and Eric had done the hanky panky… But then again, Shelby would have told me.

"Oh, right…" I mumbled, shaking my head. The idea coming back to me, I smiled at the two of them. "So, anyways, you guys have fun, im just going to… run… away… far, far away." I hesitated before turning and running off. I managed to get a glimpse at both Shelby's and Eric's faces before I left.

Shelby looked like a deer caught in a headlight and well Eric. Eric looked surprisingly happy. Oh, yeah, I am soo little miss cupid.

I played my music again and started to run a little faster. What I didn't know, was that there were feet following me.

I squealed as someone grabbed me around the waist, stopping me in my tracks. I quickly turned around and saw Ryan grinning at me. I smiled at him and turned off my music.

"Mmm, all sweaty and I haven't even touched you yet." Ryan said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the arm. "Ow! That hurt." He grabbed his arm, face scrunching in pain. I wish.

I gave him a look and he quickly dropped the look and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"So, you wanna copy Shan and make out?" He asked, breaking the silence.

I rolled my eyes again and started running again, turning around to shout. "God, your such a man!"

He chuckled and started to catch up to me. "That's me baby, im all man."

"Has someone slipped you horny pills or something?" I asked, frowning. I was joking of course. He was always like this, if they gave him horny pills, he wouldn't let go of me for a second.

He gave me a mock glare and slapped my ass. Hard.

I shouted out and stopped running. Holding my hand against my poor bottom, I swore.

"Mmm, poor little weak lamb. Left all alone for the big bad wolf." Ryan whispered, huskily. He started to circle me slowly, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

I looked around to see if there was anyone around. There wasn't. Shan was too busy making out, Eric and Shelby were sitting on the grass and talking, the teacher was relaxing and well, the rest of the class was farting around.

I felt a shiver as I looked into Ryan eyes; they were full of desire and lust.

Smirking, I thought of a great tease idea.

"If you want me…" I said, walking up to him and trailing my hand down his shirt to his stomach. "Then you'll have to catch me."

Before Ryan could register what I had said, I bolted.

I ran as fast as I could towards the teacher, he would at least protect me from the big bad wolf. I knew that the bell was going to go very soon anyways.

I heard Ryan's pounding feet behind me. I really wanted to look around but I knew it would slow me down.

I was at least seven metres away from the teacher. I was going to make it.

Right as I was reaching five metres, I felt hands circle my waist again. I laughed and screamed, grabbing the attention of the teacher.

"Mr McCarthy, I know it may be hard, but please refrain from constantly touching your girlfriend." The teacher shouted out, making me blush and laugh as Ryan turned me around.

He pressed a hard kiss on my lips, making the teacher grab his whistle and blow it.

"Mr McCarthy! I will not tell you-"He was cut off by the bell going.

Ryan grinned into the kiss and pulled away. Just when I was about to speak, he hoisted me up and over his shoulders. He started to walk towards the P.E building like everyone else.

"Ryan! Your not a fireman and im not in a fire, so put me down!" I shouted, slapping his back. In return he landed a swift slap on my bottom, making me cringe and hit him harder.

"Asshole." I grumbled under my breath.

"You know you love it, baby." Ryan said, rubbing my legs. I sighed and laughed when I saw Shan, Shelby and Eric step behind Ryan and pull faces at his back.

Ryan, hearing me laugh, asked what I was laughing at. I told him nothing. They pulled faces again and I couldn't keep quiet. This time Ryan swung around, nearly making my feet smash into Shelby and Eric's head.

"Ryan, be careful!" I said, slapping his back.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back around, not seeing what I was laughing at.

Right as Ryan was going to go into the P.E building, he stopped. He walked to the side and set me down; keeping a hold of me until everyone had went inside.

"Ut, oh, not planning on killing me are you?" I asked, biting my lip and looking around in a joking way.

"I just wanted to kiss you again." Ryan said, playing with the loose hair that I had tied up for P.E.

"Ahh, well that's good, just so long as you don't kill me, im one hundred percent fine with that." I said, nodding my head with a smirk on my face.

"I wouldn't even think of hurting you. I love you, you're my everything." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I smiled into the kiss. I had turned my wolf into a sappy puppy.

* * *

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter Eight

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
****[Weekday: Number 1]**

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

I sighed in frustration. I had _failed_ my Spanish test. But I guess it was no surprise, I _was_ really bad at it.

I was in my fifth period class, maths, and the bell was about to go. I was totally happy about this; Mr. Onniel was already pissing me off, not to mention freaking me out.

I had a free next period. So, as we do _every_ last period on a Monday, Ryan was taking me to the gym he goes to.

It wasn't too far away from the school; in fact you could walk it if you wanted to. But since it was going to be me and Charlotte, we decided to drive. Especially since Charlotte avoids sweating like the plague. Most of the time she would just stare at Sean all day since he always comes with to work out like Ryan, and not lift a finger. She always treated the gym like a fashion show; wearing really fashionable stuff and making her hair look really good. Me on the other hand, I had a black wife beater in my bag, along with white short shorts and a black pair of sneakers.

I looked at Shelby and felt sorry for her. She didn't have a free period like the rest of us, instead she had Geography. But, now that I think about it, Eric also didn't have a free period because he was also in that class.

Thanks to me Shelby and Eric seemed to talk a lot more than they used to, which was good, because Shelby had been pining over him for a long while.

Thinking about Spanish again, I groaned, catching the attention of Shelby.

"Are you okay?" She asked, frowning at me.

"No" I pouted. "Not only did I fail my Spanish test… But we were told about the exam we were having. And we _have_ to pass it; otherwise we fail the entire course."

"Oh, Ashley… When is it?"

I sighed. "In two weeks."

"Wow… What are you going to do?"

I shook my head, shrugging. "I have no clue."

"Maybe you should get a tutor, like Charlotte said. Though, you don't really need to get a hot one… Unless you wanted to."

Shelby and I giggled and grinned at each other.

"Yeah, I guess, we'll see." I said, trying to keep my spirits up.

Shelby bit her lip and nodded, giving my shoulder a squeeze just as the bell went.

I stood up and gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun in Geography, im sure you will."

Giving her a wink, I smiled as she blushed and gave me a light shove, accidentally pushing me into Mr. Onniel.

I grimaced as he put his hands on my shoulders to try to 'balance me'. He uses any excuse he can to touch a girl.

"Watch yourself there, sweetheart." He said, giving me a light pat on my lower back.

I made a disgusted noise and moved away from him, making my way out of the door, with Shelby in tow.

If I had looked back, I would have seen the perverted look in his eye as he looked me up and down, licking his lips.

"Im sorry about that, I didn't mean to- I didn't know you were going to bash into him."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I made another disgusted noise and shivered. "I can't believe he _touched_ me!"

Shelby glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I barely had enough time to brace myself as she launched herself at me. I let out a quick squeak as she grabbed on to me and proceeded to hug me tightly.

I laughed as I saw the look on peoples faces as they witnessed what was happening.

"Ahh, okay! Enough!" I laughed, tapping Shelby's shoulder. She let go of me and grinned.

"All better?" She asked, cutely.

"Mmhmm" I nodded. I pecked her cheek and thanked her. "Much better."

We continued walking and stopped as we got to her geography class.

"Thanks for walking me." Shelby said, smiling.

"You are most welcome, milady." I said, in an old fashioned tone, and bowed.

She laughed and hugged me, saying goodbye. I said it back to her and waited until she got in to start heading away.

I stopped as I was about to turn and took a quick peek at Shelby's class. I saw Eric sitting grinning, looking eager and happy as he noticed Shelby had arrived.

I relaxed my back against the wall and gave a noiseless squeal. I grinned and moved away from the wall, skipping towards the exit and heading towards Ryan's car.

* * *

**LATER...  
AT THE GYM**

* * *

"Who cares what your hair looks like Charlotte, just come here and get on this damn treadmill!" I shouted, feeling irritated.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she ran over to me, ignoring the mirror that she had been glued to.

"Umm, are you okay?" Charlotte asked. I rolled my eyes. "Cause you seem a little angry."

"You think?" I scoffed.

Charlotte pressed her lips together and glanced at Ryan and Sean, who had stopped fighting each other the moment they heard Ashley shout.

"See what I mean? What's wrong, please tell me?" She said, softly.

I felt the anger slowly drain away and I sighed as I realized how much of a bitch I was being. "Look, im sorry, it's just that I started to think of me failing the test and I got frustrated. You know how stressed I get when I know im doing badly in classes, especially if I know im going to fail."

Charlotte nodded, she did understand. Her and Shelby both. It was only natural for me or anyone to get stressed if they are doing badly and going to fail, it was part of life.

"Hey, gorgeous!" I heard Ryan shout; I turned around and saw him jogging over to me.

Sean had moved on to a punching bag and was kicking it ferociously, making Charlotte fan herself with her hand and head over to him, giving me a wink.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"C'mere." He said, taking my hand and leading me over to where he and Sean where training.

"Uhh?" I said, confused.

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed up a pair of black fighting gloves. He lifted up my hands and fitted the gloves onto them. He kissed each glove covered hand before dropping them and backing up a few steps.

I stood there, hands at my sides, frowning.

"Baby, fight me. This is how I take my frustration out, by fighting. So im sure it will help you." He explained, opening his arms wide, ready for an attack.

He had done this before, many many months before. I was frustrated at one of my teachers and so Ryan got me to fight him. I didn't hurt him, obviously, because I was a bit weak. But we did end up having amazing sex.

"But, I don't feel frustrated right now. It's gone." I said, shrugging. I was about to take off the gloves but his voice stopped me.

"Oh, come on! You know you should be angry, you _are_ going to fail." He said, pronouncing the last words slowly and effectively. He grinned cockily and chuckled, shaking his head.

I knew he was taunting me, trying to get me angry again. It was working.

My hands were on my hips, which was pretty difficult with the gloves, and I had one eyebrow raised.

Ryan tutted at me and smirked. "But then again, I shouldn't complain. 'Cause when you do fail, which you _will_, im the one you come to… And I always get to fuck you… _Always_."

I clenched my jaw and looked away, trying not to let myself get angry or upset at his words.

Charlotte and Sean had stopped making out long enough to hear what Ryan was saying. Sean was about to cut in when Charlotte stopped him. Whispering to him that Ryan didn't mean it, and he was just trying to get a rise out of me.

"No? You know it's true." He was quiet for a while. "God, I give up, you're just too weak to even _try_ to fight me. It's just a waste of my time." He turned his back to me and walked away.

But he and I both knew what was going to happen. And it did.

Ryan turned around a second before I was able to tackle him. He grabbed me about the waist and pushed me back. He took a few steps back and cocked his fingers towards me, telling me to 'bring it'.

And I did.

Kicks and punches were thrown. A few were able to hit him, but most of them were blocked easily. I was panting with all the work, but just as Ryan said, I felt the anger and frustration go away with every kick and punch I throw.

Near the time we were finished, I kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back. I pushed him to the ground, taking him off guard. Quickly straddling him, I grabbed his arms and forced them above his head. I knew he was letting me do this, because if it was someone else, they would be knocked unconscious the moment they pushed him.

I smirked down at him, all my anger gone.

With his arms trapped, he tried, unsuccessfully, to try and kiss me.

I laughed at his attempt but stopped when he managed to escape my hold and wrap his arms around me.

"How did you-"I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine. He quickly turned us over so that he was on top.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and caressed it with mine, making me moan. I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground into him, this time making _him_ moan. I grinned into the kiss and softly bit his tongue. He was always like this after fighting; it always got him all hot and bothered.

I pulled away and pecked his lips, again and again, making him smile and start pecking my lips when I stopped.

"Feeling better?" He asked, pecking my lips again.

"Much." I said, leaning up and kissing him again. Ignoring Sean and Charlotte who were smiling at each other, wanting what we had.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

I got in Ryan's car, smiling.

Today was the fun day, and I was so excited.

I grinned at Ryan and gave him an enthusiastic kiss.

"Woah, you weren't kidding when you said you were excited for today." He commented after I pulled away.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it... fun days are meant to be _fun_ and _exciting_. So what did you expect?" I shrugged.

He chuckled and started the car.

"Alright, my little hyper bunny. You be excited and happy. Just, umm... don't hurt any of my boys, okay? We don't need a repeat of the last time you got too excited."

I blushed and stuttered.

"Dont worry about it, babe. You just focus your pretty little head on teaching those kids some Spanish." He continued.

I gaped at him. "It isn't _just_ about teaching them Spanish. It's about having _fun_. Do I need to remind you the name of this particular day?"

"Tuesday?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and poked his chest.

"No! Fun day. Say it with me. _Fun_ day. _F-u-n_" I said, spelling out the last word.

Ryan laughed again and grabbed my hand, linking mine with his.

"Yeah, I get it. But this day isn't_ fun_ for us. It's for the little ones." he pouted.

"Aww! Poor baby's sad 'cause he ain't getting his fun day." I mocked, looking sad. I paused, and then jumped in my seat. "But your incredibly excited girlfriend is getting a fun day. That must suck."

He went to open his mouth but I bet him to it. "Bet you wished you took Spanish, huh? Cos then you'd be with me. Having _fun_.

He grumbled something and I just smiled looking at everything outside the car.

Since yesterday, I wasn't too angry and I wasn't even a little upset at Spanish, infact, because of yesterday, I couldn't wait to go and do some Spanish. But then again, that could be because of the fund day I was going to have.

* * *

**HOURS LATER...  
AT SCHOOL**

* * *

"Well done, guys!" I congratulated the kids, smiling. "You've all managed to pin the names to the body correctly."

It was already an hour into the Spanish part of the fun day, and there was only half an hour left until they would be moved onto another subject. I think it was maths, which they will be giving them sweets with numbers and if they get the answer right, they get to eat the sweet.

I got to see Charlotte's little sister, Angela. She was an angel, as always.

I was so happy, but I had calmed down a little from this morning. Adora, the Spanish teacher, told me to calm down otherwise I wouldn't be able to participate. So I had to persuade Angela to pinch me, to get me to relax. She didn't want to do it at first, but after I tickle attacked her, she gave in.

Right now she was sitting beside me, colouring in big words that were in Spanish. Once all the kids were done, we were going to stick them up in our classroom.

I handed the pink felt tip pen to Angela when she pointed to it, not taking her eyes off the word she was colouring. She had the word _'boca_' which was mouth. It was amusing to watch her colour in the words. She would put her tongue on her lip, with her eyes screwed up. I had pointed it out to Sally, who was helping me with the kids who where colouring in, and we both awwed and thought it was cute. It seemed that all of the kids had different things they would do when they were concentrating.

I looked up, feeling someone staring at me. I started to smile, not wanting to laugh since it would block Angela's concentration. I had already faced the wrath of her glare when I had sneezed earlier.

The person who was staring at me was an eight year old boy called Michael. When I had met him, he boldly held out his hand for me to shake and told me his name in a fake deep voice. It didn't take long to find out the kid fancied me. I mean, with the staring and the constant 'accidental' touches, it wasn't hard. I found it cute, and told him so; he was upset and angry but he got over it quickly, still trying to prove his love to me.

Sally's clapping broke me out of my thoughts. "Okay, kids! Time to pack up and wash your hands!"

A few kids groaned, not having finished, nor wanting to stop their colouring.

Angela made a strange noise, attracting my attention quickly. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong when I noticed what it was.

She hadn't finished her colouring.

"Ashy!" She said, her voice shaking and her lip quivering. She had tears in her eyes, which were about to spill.

My heart broke and I quickly stood up and spoke to all of the kids.

"Don't worry, if you're not finished then you can take them and you teacher will let you finish them. And they will still be sent here."

I looked back down at Angela, who seemed to be better, and smiled.

She folded up her paper and waddled over to her school teacher, handing it to her before running back to me.

Sally came over, telling me to take some of the badly penned kids, while she and the other school teacher took some.

I didn't need to look at Angela's hands to know there were huge smudgy pen marks. I gently took her hand and found two more kids, one of them being Michael.

We got to the bathroom and I washed the unknown kids' hands first, being gentle and asking the girl what type of soap she wanted. She pointed to the orange one and I washed her hands. Once done she gave me a toothy smile, making me smile too since she was missing a front tooth. She skipped happily away and left me with the angel and the wanna be Ashley boyfriend.

I done Angela next, knowing she wouldn't be as hard as Michael. I picked up the strawberry soap, knowing that's what she wanted and slathered her hands with it.

I was glad everything was going well, not one accident or incident happened.

That was, until Michael spoke.

"How long will this take, you taking up time with my girl." He said, mispronouncing some words.

I shrugged it off, not thinking what affect it was going to take on Angela, who was very possessive when it came to me. And let me tell you, this girl has a temper.

"Don't worry, it wont be long, just a few more scrubs and im all-"

"Wha'? Yur' girl! Ashy is _mye_!" Angela protested, almost making me smile at the way she said her words. It almost made me, if it wasn't for the circumstance we were in.

"Angy, it's okay, he's not meaning it, im _your_ best friend." I said, trying to stop the soon to be situation.

"No, I mean it! She's _my_ _friend_ not yours! And learn to spell!" Michael said, snottily.

I almost wanted to say that she wasn't _spelling_ anything, she was _saying_ something.

Angela pressed her lips together in an adorable way, but I knew it was nowhere near adorable since there was a temper about to spill out between her lips.

I had stopped scrubbing her fingers and couldn't catch her hands before she hit Michael in the face, making him go still.

It was quiet for a while, but then all hell broke lose.

Michael grabbed the hose that I had been using, and turned it on Angela soaking her, me and the walls behind us.

"Michael!" I shouted, putting my hands up and also trying to protect Angela from getting soaked.

Angela grabbed the bottle of soap and opened the lid, squirting it at Michael, who had decided to run around the bathroom.

With the hose _still_ in his hands, soaking the room completely.

With Michael running, Angela couldn't get that much of a good aim, so she was also squirting the walls, covering it in the red liquid.

I tried to compose myself as best I could, even while been soaked and covered a little in the red liquid. I ran to Angela, trying my hardest not to slip, and quickly and gently slipped the bottle of soap out of her hands.

Thankfully by that time, Sally had come into the room. And Michael, being a young boy, got a fright when he heard her shout. He automatically turned around, once again the hose still in his hands, and soaked her with the water.

She screamed and held up her hands. Using the opportunity of him being distracted, I slid over to him, slipping a little on the water soaked tiles. I grabbed the hose and twisted the top, making it stop.

All that was heard was water dripping from clothes, heavy breathing, and the voices and footsteps of the people who were in our Spanish class.

They stood at the door and gaped.

Aaron and Eric, who were also there, started laughing.

I glared at them and walked over to the sink, placing the soap down and throwing the hose into the sink.

Looking around the bathroom, I sighed. It was _covered_.

At least Michael and Angela had the decency to look embarrassed.

Mrs. Garza and the other teacher ran over, gasping at the mess.

Mrs. Garza automatically looked at me, but Sally got her attention and shook her head, making water droplets fall from her hair. She nodded her head at Angela and Michael, making Adora look a little relieved, glad that it wasn't me who had made the mess happen.

"Angela. Michael. Get out here; you have some major explaining to do." The teacher said, pointing outside. "Kids, we are leaving this area, and you can thank Angela and Michael for that." I couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction as most of the kids groaned, knowing that they had fun. "But, before we go, you can thank these wonderful pupils for helping you learn some Spanish, well done… I will take these two to get washed, and you kids can head onto the next part. I think it's Maths… Mr. Stevens will be there to supervise you." She finished her speech and nodded her head at us. Also whispering to Adora, telling her she will come back and thank us properly later.

We all walked out, Sally and I trying not to soak the carpet. We waved them goodbye, watching them leave.

I shared a look with Sally and she looked at me appreciatively and walked out. We had gotten permission from Adora to go get washed and dried. But I let Sally go first.

Everyone started to tidy up and I groaned as I walked back into the bathroom, looking at the soapy walls that I knew were going to take hours to clean up.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

I was stretching up, getting a tall glass from the cabinet when I felt someone sliding up behind me. I smiled, realizing it was Ryan.

We had just got back from school, and I had promised Ryan he could come home with me straight after school. Since he didn't get to come over yesterday, because everyone who took part in the fun day had to all contribute and clean up, even if it wasn't our subject that we were teaching. I had gotten washed and then Sally and I were sent to Art, since it was the first place the kids went to and it still wasn't clean. Next we had to go to Maths and then help out in the hall, where the munchkins had eaten there lunch. Then everyone had to clean up everywhere, which took quite a while and kept us in school while everyone had left and probably started eating there dinner at home. But it was fine, since we all had a laugh and ordered chippy's, sharing our stories of what happened in our subjects. Spanish won with the bathroom disaster.

Ryan found out about it today at school, since everyone was talking about it and he saw the photos. Everyone was gathered in the hall and was told about how it went; it was good because we missed an hour of class time. It showed each subject and had a little story of what happened and photos. With our school being big and wealthy, we normally made little events seem big.

When it came to my subject, Ryan stared at me, not physically at me, but he stared at the photo that was taken of me when I was cleaning the bathroom and also when I was just standing glaring at the camera. Another photo came up, which I didn't know about, and everyone laughed, including me. It was a photo of me standing, Eric and Aaron were beside me wiping some of the soapy stuff off my face, what also added to the humor was that I was pulling a silly face. Ryan laughed and turned to the guys, telling them that he was going to forgive them for touching me, only because the photo was funny.

Ryan kissed my shoulder, then my back, then moving down to the bottom edge of my green top, he gave me a open mouth kiss on my lower back before gently biting the skin with his teeth.

While he was kissing his way down my back, I had been filing up my glass with some cold apple juice that had been in the fridge.

He turned me around to face him; he was wearing a light blue thin shirt, with stylish khaki shorts. Giving a glance at my drink, he gave an amused smile.

"You're like, addicted to apples, no matter what." I smiled and shrugged.

His hands, which were on my hips, slowly made their way up my body, holding onto my shoulders.

He tugged me forwards to press his lips to mine. I sighed, relaxing into his hold and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing his body closer to mine. Pressing his lips harder to mine, he backed me up against the counter, making sure there was no space between us.

I stopped abruptly, breaking apart from his lips and gently pushing him away. There was only two inches worth of space between us.

We both stared intently into each others eyes. I noticed his eyes were hinting towards lust, I tried my hardest not to smile. I reached my left hand over to the counter… and picked up my glass full of juice.

Still staring into his eyes, I took a sip. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"No way, you even like apples more than me." He shook his head in disbelief, almost making me spill my drink by laughing.

I put my lips on the glass, with the full intention of draining it all dry, without taking my lips of it. I noticed that he had paused and I looked at him curiously.

He lifted his hand, taking my hair and placing it behind my shoulders, exposing my neck. I raised an eyebrow, taking my first small swallow of juice.

"I know something you love more than apples." He smiled at me, a dangerous smile. I ignored him, still swallowing my drink.

He leaned forwards and put his lips on my neck, almost making me melt right then. Slowly kissing my neck, I tried my hardest to ignore him.

He bent my back over the counter so that I was leaning backwards on it, my back arching over the counter.

I slowly gulped down all the juice, Ryan's lips kissing, sucking and biting against my neck. My pleasure spot. He knew it, and he was using it against me. That dick.

I finished drinking, just as he finished doing his magic on my neck.

I was breathless, having drunk a whole glass of juice, without stopping, and Ryan sucking on my pleasure spot. I tried to make it out as if it was the juice that made me breathe heavily.

"Mmm, that stuffs good." I said, comically, nodding my head and moving away from him, putting my glass in the sink.

Ryan watched me intently. "Really?"

I nodded, not looking at him, fearing he would notice the desire in my eyes.

"So, I guess I don't ever need to kiss you neck again. Ever." He said slowly, looking at his make believe nails.

My eyes instantly locked onto his and I knew I had fallen for his trap. He smirked at me, loving seeing the lust in my eyes.

"I knew you couldn't resist that." He said, walking over to me slowly and kissing me.

I broke away and muttered a "Whatever" under my breath.

He grinned and slapped my ass as he walked away.

"Maybe you should check your neck in the mirror before you join me in the bedroom." He shouted, suggestively.

I frowned and walked to the mirror that was in my living room. My eyes widened as they locked onto the purple bruise on my neck.

"No way." I said, quietly.

I loved hickeys, but I hated it when I was in a situation that my parents would see it. And since they were just outside in the swimming pool, I knew they would see it eventually.

They wouldn't shout or scream at me, infact it's the opposite. Im always questioned how I got it, or _when_ I got it. Meaning, 'Where you and Ryan fucking while you got that hickey?' Trust me, it was embarrassing. And Ryan knew how embarrassing it was.

"Asshole." I muttered, touching the mark.

I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs, forgiving him instantly when I saw him lying on the bed, holding out ice-cream to me.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

Pressing my lips together, I stared down at my baby stomach.

This time I decided to put the stomach _under_ my top, making it look more realistic.

And let me tell you, it _definitely _looked more realistic.

I had put it on in class and then asked if I could take it home, I had to sign a form saying I would have to pay for it if it got lost or something happened to it, but it was worth it.

I decided to test it out. Shelby and I were planning to go to the mall after school; she had her own car so she drove us.

Ryan's face was hysterical when I had put on the suit in class; he seriously believed that I was pregnant. Another thing that I found out in class was that men really did get turned on by pregnant girls. Charlotte had to pull Ryan off me, while I had to pull Sean off of her. Shelby on the other hand was a little upset that Eric wasn't too affected, but we assured her that it was because they weren't together, telling her that it would be weird if every guy was attracted to a pregnant girl. She understood immediately. Plus, she kind of wanted to test out the theory, encouraging me to ask to take the suit home.

So here I was, being stared at disapprovingly by all the old ladies, which made me so pissed off that I nearly decided to shout at them and blame it on my 'pregnancy hormones'.

Other than that there weren't any guys that were attracted to me like a dog to a bone, which Ryan would be happy about, but there were two guys. Who got the shock of their life when I picked up a knife from the food court and stabbed my belly, thankfully not tearing or harming the suit. Really, it was hysterical.

But now the funny side of the pregnancy eased away and I started to feel the weight of the baby suit. It may have been only four months pregnant, but I wasn't used to having anything strapping me down on my stomach.

I started to feel a bit cranky and not feel as keen to shop for more clothes. I had five bags, so the fourth month's pregnant suit and the bags didn't make me feel happy at all about shopping for more stuff.

"C'mon, you're so slow!" Shelby shouted back to me.

"Oh, I wonder why!" I shouted at her.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport." I mocked quietly to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I continued. "Ears of a friggin bat." I whispered.

"Seriously, pick up the pace, biatch!" She said, turning back and giving me a look. But when she turned away from me, she started laughing, finding it all funny.

I was totally oblivious to it all and so I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her, hoping that one day she would get pregnant and feel the pain of the weight that I was feeling.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

'_No sir, I don't want to stay after school to finish my stupid test. Oh, you don't care? Well that's fantastic!'_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

Mr. Onniel, my maths teacher, had decided to make me finish my test after school, all because Shelby kept giving me confused looks, not understanding a question. _But_ Mr. Onniel thought that she was disturbing me. So he took my paper off me and asked me if I wanted to do it after school. Not even waiting for my answer, he slapped the paper on his desk and shushed me when I tried to protest.

Let's just say that if looks could kill, then Shelby would be ten feet under. No joke.

I continued to make my way to his maths class, pouting and dragging my feet. There was no way I wanted to spend my time here when I could be away with Ryan.

He knew I was here since I told him in English and then we were discussing it last period in P.E. He was going to stay after school in P.E to train with his teacher Mr. Scott, who was also a fighter. Then he was going to come by and pick me up.

Sighing, I walked straight into Mr. Onniel's class, not knocking.

Mr. Onniel was sitting in his chair, grading papers, most likely the one that I wasn't aloud to take earlier today.

When he saw me, he automatically covered the papers, making me smirk. Oh, yeah, it's definitely the test.

"Come on. Seriously, you're covering the papers? I can do this class blindfolded."

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but I was a little annoyed that he actually covered them up. What did he think I was going to do, take a quick peek at whosever's was showing.

"If you say so." He said, winking at me.

"Ugh." I said, loud enough for him to hear. I snatched the paper out of his hand and grabbed a pen from his desk. I missed the glare he gave me when I made the noise.

I found the furthest away seat and slumped down into it, starting my test.

* * *

**A WHILE LATER...**

* * *

I smiled; I was finally near the end. I finished the last question and started to get up. I was so focused on my paper that I didn't realize the Mr. Onniel was standing so near to me. I stood up, ready to hand it in to be marked, and bumped into him.

In the few seconds of being dazed when I bumped into him, I realized that his hands were slowly making there way down my arms.

I abruptly looked up, ready to question him and tell him to take his hands off me, when I realize he was staring intently at my lips, making me nervous. I nearly scream as he started to lean in slowly.

I hurriedly shove him away harshly. And move quickly to his desk, slamming the paper down on his desk and throwing the pen down.

Before I go out of the door I turned to him, watching him watching me.

"If you even think of doing that again, you will not like the consequences." I said, my voice dripping my venom.

He just stared at me; his eyes looked away for a second, but then came back to my eyes. I knew he was scared.

And so he should be.

The moment I tell Ryan, he would be toast, and he knew that too.

"You disgust me." I said, pulling up my lip and giving him a disgusted look that made him feel like the dirt on the ground.

I walked out, going down the hallway and heading towards the P.E building. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize Ryan coming towards me, so I bumped straight into him. Throwing myself back in the situation of when I bumped into Mr. Onniel, I shivered.

"Hey, baby, you okay? You seem totally out of it." I didn't answer him. "Baby… did he… try something." Still I didn't say anything. Ryan's jaw clenched and I finally looked up at him. "He did, didn't he? I'll kill him. I'll kill that bastard!" He ground out, ripping away from me and about to charge down the corridor.

"Don't! He didn't do anything. He-he ran his hands down my arm and leaned in to kiss me, but I shoved him away. I shoved him away before he could do anything." I shivered again, making a disgusted noise as if I hate eat something revolting.

"So he didn't do anything… are you sure? He still touched you. I can go in there and make him regret it." I knew he would, he would do anything that he says, especially if he was protecting me.

"Im sure, someone like him, isn't worth your time and energy."

"Okay, if you're sure… but don't think that I won't be doing the man thing and do everything I can to make his life hell." He said, glaring in the direction of Mr. Onniel's room.

"Oh, I'm sure you will… infact, I encourage it!" I said, nodding and smiling.

He sighed and grabbed me, hugging me tightly. He looked down at me and kissed me softly.

"I love you, baby, so so much."

I bit my lip and smiled, leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you, too, no matter what, forever and always."

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter Nine

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Nine  
****[Weekday: Number 2****]**

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

I was looking down at my Spanish book, trying to understand the homework that had been assigned. I frowned and considered throwing it in the trash, not even bothering with it.

I heard someone walking beside me.

"Umm, hey Ashley." I heard a voice shyly say. I looked up, into the blushing face of Samuel Warrents. He was a boy in my Spanish class, he sat in the front row and he had a major crush on me.

I smiled politely. "Hey, Sammy. What's up?" He seemed to blush even more at that. I guess no one's ever called him Sammy before. Oh well, I guess theres a first for everything.

"Oh, umm, nothing." Samuel scratched the back of his head, still blushing _and_ stuttering. "Do you, umm, need some help; with you know, umm, you're Spanish?" He looked down at his feet, almost as if ready for a rejection.

I couldn't help but play with him a little. I put on a hurt expression. "What? You think im that bad at it?"

He whipped his head up so fast I was sure he had whiplash. "NO! No, no, it's just that you, umm, are kind of struggling with it. And I, umm, thought I could help. You know, umm if you wanted." Once again, his eyes were on his feet.

I giggled, he looked up at that. "Dont worry, I was kidding. I knew you just wanted to help. You're just so cute, I couldn't help it." His eyes widened. Yeah, I don't think he has been called cute before either. "You're sweet for offering, and yes I would like some help. All of this is kind of mumble jumble to me."

He beamed at me. "Great! Umm, when would you like to start?"

I glanced at my watch. It was break time.

We always get forty-five minutes worth of a break, after our first two classes. Our school was weird.

It goes like this. School starts at eight am. We have two, one hour classes. We have a forty-five minute break. Then two more one hour classes. An hour lunch. Then back to two more one hour classes. After that, it's a long awaited, home time.

Trust me, its one hell of a school day.

"Umm, how about now?" I asked, smiling up at him. He grinned back, nodding enthusiastically.

"You need help with the homework?" I was the one who nodded this time, also noticing that he hadn't stuttered.

We walked down the stairs, talking about everything, including Spanish, and making our way to the tables outside.

"Wow, you really are bad at Spanish." Samuel teased. I laughed and lightly punched him on the arm. I was glad that he was coming out of his shell and acting normal. It's better than him blushing all the time, and being careful with what he says. But now he's actually teasing me. Good.

I didn't realize that Ryan had noticed our little display.

"Hey, well that's what your here for, to help me with my Spanish!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

I saw Samuel slow down a bit. We had reached the tables; some of them were taken up. I saw him look over at the table that Ryan and everyone else sat, along with me. I realized why he slowed down. He didn't know where to go, to sit. I decided not to take him over to my table; we needed some peace and quiet. And by the looks of Ryan, he wouldn't approve of Samuel being at the table, especially if Sam was going to help me with my Spanish. Ryan would get jealous.

I took Sam's arm, fully aware that Ryan was watching, and led him over to an empty table. Samuel looked uncomfortable at first, he must have noticed Ryan watching too, but then he relaxed a bit more once I smiled comfortingly at him.

"Right, lets get started; this is going to take a while." I said. Opening up my Spanish book and taking my notebook out of my bag.

Samuel nodded and slid closer to me to see the book. He was opposite me, but very close. And I was straddling a bench, facing him. The end of his bench and the start of mine were touching, so our knees brushed. Something that he was _very_ aware of.

"Okay, so for our homework you have to write a small paragraph about your family." Samuel said, pointing to the section of the book that tells us what stuff we need to know.

"Umm, so you write about your mum, your dad, and then any other family members." He said, running his fingers underneath some random words. Until I realized that they were the words that were important to me.

"Oh, right, okay." I said, nodding and smiling.

He started to explain it in more detail and underlined a few good words to use in the book with a pencil; of course he had asked my permission first which I thought was weird. It was a pencil, you can rub it out. Either way, he was really helpful and he wasn't stuttering or looking embarrassed at all. That was, at least, until Ryan came over to remind him that I was taken.

"Mmm, hey, baby." Ryan said, plopping down beside me and kissing my cheek.

Samuel tensed up when Ryan came up, and tensed even more when Ryan stared him down.

I looked at Ryan and glared at him, but he was too busy staring at Samuel.

"Maybe I should, umm, go?" Samuel stuttered, moving to get up.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." Ryan stated, starting to pick up Samuel's stuff and putting it in his bag for him.

I frowned, appalled.

"Ryan! Stop it!" I said loudly, still frowning.

Ryan stopped and looked at me, realizing that I wasn't too pleased.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the side. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I've got to protect my property, especially when a guy is moving in on it." Ryan said, raising his hands and glaring in the direction of Samuel.

Maybe if I wasn't too disgusted at him for being over the top, I would've been turned on by his dominancy. But I was too mad. I blamed it on my period, which I had just gotten on the weekend. Let's just say that it has dampened my spirits a little.

"Ryan!" I shouted, getting his attention.

"You don't need to 'protect your property'." I said, bringing up my fingers to quote him.

"He is teaching me Spanish! He is helping me! _Helping me_! Not chatting me up or coming on to me… But _helping _me, and I need the help… I am _this_ far from _failing_." I used my index finger and thumb to show him how far, bringing them a few centimeters apart.

"And I can't; I _won't_ fail this course… not because of a dumb boyfriend who thinks he is protecting me, when really he's stopping me from feeling the satisfaction of _trying_ to succeed, even though I know im far from it." I stopped my ranting and watched the emotions pass over his face. Anger, confusion, sorrow, and shame.

"I love you, I really do… and I'm sorry that I have to be so harsh, but I'm sure that you know the real reason that I'm like this…" He did know the reason, hell, he should. I was bitching at him the day I got it. A full half an hour of blaming him for the pain I was feeling in my abdomen. Of course it was a full hour until he got the guts to come over with ice-cream and a full hot-water bottle, but he still came through like the good boyfriend he was.

"Im sorry, and I'll apologize when im fully capable too without my emotions taking over. But… maybe you should go. I want Samuel to be able to teach me, without feeling threatened every single second he's with me." I finished, sighing and placing my hand over my eyes, feeling a headache come on.

"Okay, fine… whatever you need, baby. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be like this when you're on your monthly's…I'm sorry, I love you." He said, leaning closer and taking my hand off my eyes, kissing it before pressing his lips to mine in a soft loving kiss.

"It's fine, we're fine… now go… before I kick your ass." I said, lightening up quickly. What did I tell you, it was my hormones.

Ryan smiled lightly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you. I'll see you after school, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled, then giving him a light shove in the opposite direction as I walked back towards Samuel, ready to apologize.

* * *

**LATER...**  
**AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

I was standing with Ryan, his arm was over my shoulder and he was talking to the guys. Aaron, Eric, Ben and another random person were there.

I was listening in, slightly; I just really wanted to get home. So, to pass the time, I was talking and playing with Aaron, mostly about non-sense and what not.

Half way through of him telling me to give him my hardest punch, Eric greeted someone.

"What's up, Baja?" He asked. The moment he said that everyone turned around.

Ryan pulled me around and forwards a few steps with his arm still over my shoulder.

"What's up, babe?" Ryan asked. Baja was the only girl I let Ryan call 'Babe', and that's only because they were pretty good friends.

Baja stood there, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" Ryan hummed, pulling me in front of him and putting both his arms around my shoulders.

"We need to talk." She said, looking at all the guys behind him, and then me.

"So talk."

Baja looked around everyone again, and I got the suspicion that it wasn't good. "You sure you want to do this here?" Ryan stared at her and then looked down at me.

"Pretty sure." Ryan said, smirking.

"Your fight with Jake Tyler was horrible." Baja said, her eyes squinting a little.

"Really? I thought it was a pretty good party… especially the aftermath." He said, leaning down towards me and kissing my cheek. I glared at him and watched as Baja looked away and ignored the last thing he said.

"You said you were just gonna spar with him."

"And we sparred. And then I kicked his ass. What is the deal?" He asked, smirking.

"It's over… we can't be friends anymore." Baja stated, shaking her head.

"You can't be serious." Ryan said, scoffing.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Because I gave some random kid a beating?" He asked, not believing his ears.

I bit my lip, and looked around Ryan a little, to look at the guys. They raised their eyebrows at me.

"And loved it. The only time you're happy is when you're hurting people." Baja said, and I knew it was going to get bad.

I raised my hand to put it over Ryan's arm's that was still wrapped around my shoulders.

"Wow. Are you so self-righteous that you actually believe that? Hmm? Yeah, when you moved here, you were nothing. You'd walk the halls like a ghost."

"Ryan..." I said, gently, knowing that it was a bit extreme.

He ignored me and carried on. "Being friends with me made you."

Baja gave a look of relief. "Thank you for making this so much easier." She said, and then walked off.

I felt Ryan's arms tense. It was a bad thing to piss of Ryan. The thing with him was that he really valued friendships, if someone betrayed him, or anything like that, he would get so pissed.

Baja was no exception; he obviously figured that she didn't want to be friends with him because she likes the Jake guy. And since Ryan hated the guy, Baja was in deep shit.

"Slut." I heard Ryan whisper quietly, I was surprised I even heard it.

He let go of me and went after Baja.

"Ryan! Ryan, you're hurting me!" I heard Baja yell.

"So do I look happy? Hmm? Huh?" Ryan asked, clenching his jaw.

My eyes widened and I walked forwards, to try and stop him, but someone else stepped in.

"Hey! Hey!" Jake shouted, throwing down his bag.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked, glaring at Jake.

I kept walking forwards to Ryan, and grabbed his arm, his eyes stayed on Jake.

"Jake! No." Baja said, trying to prevent a fight.

"Ryan, c'mon, stop it." I said, and started to pull him away.

He let me, but kept talking to Jake. "You're weak. Like your old man... Was."

Jake glared at him but walked away after a while.

I caught Baja's eyes and sent her an apologetic look.

Letting go of Ryan, I shook my head, not believing how mean he was being today.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

I was standing with Charlotte talking about boys.

Everyone was at the pier today, including Jake Tyler and Baja Miller.

I was wearing a sky blue two-piece bikini and Charlotte was wearing a lime green two-piece bikini.

Ryan, the guys, and Jenny were standing about a table talking, while Charlotte and me were on the edge of the pier watching the boy's on the ski-jets.

We were talking about the cute and hot ones, also the ones who did the best stunts. The boys knew we were watching them because they'd look over at us a lot and pull crazy stunts for us.

Watching one guy, we noticed that he was coming really close to the edge, but we didn't think anything of it.

The guy grinned and zoomed past us really fast, and then turning at the last minute, covering us in a wave of water. We both screamed and laughed.

"Oh my god! That's so cold!" Charlotte screamed, also laughing.

The guy stopped his jet near us and winked. "Sorry, girls, you just looked like you needed a good soaking. And I was right… you look good _wet_."

We laughed, hearing the definite sexual innuendo.

"Yeah, yeah, well sorry to disappoint but we both have boyfriends!" Charlotte shouted to him, smiling.

She turned to me and we both giggled, seeming very much like high school girls.

"Ah, well. You can't blame a guy from trying, can 'ya!" He shouted raising his arms, and then racing off.

We both giggled again, before realizing that we were completely soaked from the bone. And we were getting cold.

Looking at each other, we had the same thought.

"The boys."

We walked over and went to our respective boyfriends.

Charlotte automatically jumped into Sean's arms and I cuddled up to Ryan wanting warmth.

"Woah, you're all wet." He said, pushing me away slightly.

I pouted. "I got soaked by the ski-jets rushing past!"

Ryan laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said, pouting again. "Can I get some warmth, please? Im _freezing_!"

The guys took noticed of this and laughed as they realized that I'd gotten soaked.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, snuggling into Ryan's arms after he opened them to me.

He sat down on the table behind him and I cuddled into him, my chest in his face a little bit.

"See, now that's how you get it two ways! Give away warmth, but also get your girlfriends breasts in your face." Aaron commented, making the guys laugh.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Charlotte, who was making out with Sean. I rolled my eyes again and turned my attention back to the guys and Jenny.

Jenny and I started talking about hair products, but halfway through it Erica spoke, catching my attention.

"Hey, he's gone into the bathroom."

Ryan nodded his head and let go of me. I frowned.

"Who? He, who?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

Ryan held my hand and gave me a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it, babe, I'll be back in a minute."

He let go of my hand and walked away towards the men's bathroom.

My frown hadn't left my face, infact, it had deepened.

I stared at the guys. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, just ignore it, leave it be, okay." Aaron said, and then they all just started talking about other things.

Jenny then started back up the conversation of hair products, trying to get me to ignore it and forget.

A while later Ryan came back, smirking.

"So?" I heard Ben ask. "How did it go?"

Ryan looked at me and then Ben. "It went fine. I'll tell you later."

"Ryan, what the hell happened, what was that?"

"Don't worry, babe, it was just a little problem, but it's fixed now." He said, sitting back down and pulling me to him.

"Well, isn't that comforting." I said, sarcastically.

"Babe, just forget it, I'm sure you'll hear about it soon." He said, and I sighed.

I decided to listen to him a forget about it, but there was just one thing I had to know.

"It isn't bad is it?"

Ryan shook his head and kissed my forehead. "No, babe, it isn't bad."

I nodded and kissed him. "I love you." I said, waiting for him to tell me he loved me back, and then I would feel at peace.

"I love you, too, babe, so much."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

"C'mon. Put your hands up!"

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

I was in P.E with Ryan, and I had been totally content with watching him punch a punching bag before he had turned to me and throwing a pair of gloves at me. I put them on, thinking nothing of it, but wasn't expecting him to try and train with me.

Sure he's shown me moves before, but really, I wasn't in the mood. But I guess that's what periods do to you.

"Up! Put 'em up!" Ryan said, trying his hardest to encourage me.

"You're crazy." I said, turning my back to him and walking away.

"Too scared?" He taunted. I stopped and turned to him, giving him a look as if to say 'Don't mess with me'. "C'mon!" I shook my head. "Please? For me baby?" I bit my lip, thinking.

"God… Fine!" I growled, giving in to his puppy dog eyes.

Ryan grinned and nodded. "Ah, 'atta girl!"

I rolled my eyes and mimicked him, making him in turn roll his eyes and point at me in a warning way.

I put my hands up facing him in a fighters stance, while he done the same, but in a more professional way.

Instead of him cocking his fingers, I done it, making him smirk and come at me.

Me, being well, me, I started backing up as he walked slowly towards me. His smirk widened as he realized this. He stopped walking towards me and started walking around me in a circle

"I thought you were going to show me some moves…" I said, watching him closely.

"I changed my mind… This is much, much, _much_ more fun." He said, looking up and down my body.

"And what is '_this'_?" I asked, frowning.

"Mmm, im just playing, baby cakes." He said, still circling me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not in the mood, I don't want to play!"

"Well, what _do_ you want to do?" He asked.

I looked around the room, and I spotted a treadmill. "Run… and I don't want you to bother me, or else I'll go and see Charlotte."

Charlotte was in the changing room, she always stopped thirty minutes before she was meant to, just so that she could fix her hair and look especially nice.

Finally, Ryan stopped circling me. "Fine, go ahead, I won't stop you." He said, smirking. Which led me to believe that he was lying.

I walked over to the treadmill and put it on a running speed. It was silent for a few moments and I thought Ryan had continued with his training.

"God, I love your ass. I just want to bend you over and-"

"Ryan!" I shouted. I turned off my machine and marched off it, glaring at Ryan who was still staring at my ass and other parts of my body.

"Hmph! You'll just have to watch my ass walking away from you then!" I shouted to him, as I walked to the changing rooms, shaking my head.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

"Heavy, heavy, heavy." I breathed out, placing my palms on my back to support myself. Once again, we were in P.S.E and Mrs Nicholson had just strapped the baby fat onto me, 6_ months_ worth of baby fat.

I waddled back over to Ryan, glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"This is all _your_ fault!" I said, pointing a finger at him, the other one still supporting my back.

"Me? It isn't even real! It's just some blubber!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No!" He stopped and thought for a minute. "Well… maybe."

My eyes went wide and I let out an angry screech.

"No, not you. The… thing…" He stopped and sighed, not even bothering, because either way, he had one pissed off pregnant girl on his hands.

I pressed my lips together, not saying anything, even though he expected me to blow up at him. But oh, I was, on the inside.

"I-baby, I didn't mean it… what are you getting so upset for anyways? It's just a… suit, or something."

He did have a good point. I rolled my eyes and kept my lips pressed together.

I finally sighed and shrugged, folding my arms and looking guilty.

"Im hormonal." I stated, staring into his eyes.

Ryan scoffed. "Yeah, I noticed that."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he automatically put his hands up in defence.

Something caught my eye and I turned to see Eric trying to calm Shelby down, she was obviously having the same problems as me.

She looked over at me and caught my eye and we shared the same look. _'Men'_

Placing a hand on her back to support herself, she got up, completely ignoring Eric, and waddled over to me. I met her mid-way and we both sat down in silence on the seats that were spare.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eric said, throwing his hands into the air.

Ryan walked over and joined him, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I am never getting a girl pregnant. _Ever._" Eric stated, looking at Shelby.

Ryan didn't say anything, but stared at me, contemplating something. Finally he spoke up.

"I don't know, she's pretty hot when she's angry. Never mind the fact that the way she looks now is kinda turning me on." Ryan said, speaking freely.

Eric looked at him like he was crazy, but then paused and stopped. He looked at Shelby again and smirked. "Yeah, that is turning me on actually."

They both smirked at each other and looked back at us, while we glared at them and gave them the finger.

Smirking again, they both said at the exact same time, shaking their heads.

"_Women_."

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

"Mum, really, what the hell! You don't need my help to get ready for dinner." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ryan's parents and mine decided to go to dinner, as per usual. And like every other time, Mum was taking forever to pick out something to wear.

I quickly threw up my hands to protect myself from the heavy dress Mum was throwing my way. "Mum! This is getting seriously out of control!" I said, looking pointedly around the room which was littered in creased clothes. All having had the same treatment as the dress she had thrown at me.

"Well, sweetheart, one must always look their best, and I can't seem to find anything that I want to wear tonight."

I scoffed, not believing that. "Why don't you go naked? It'll save you all this trouble."

"Because, honey, we went naked last week." Mum answered me, seriously.

I froze and stared at the back of her head, as she looked through her semi-full wardrobe.

"I really hope you're joking!" I said after a minute of silence.

Mum nodded. "Of course, sweetheart, of course."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure if I should believe her or not.

Watching her again, I grew bored. I stared at the clock and realised she had only an hour left.

"Mum, you better get your fat ass moving. You have an hour left."

"My ass is not fat!" She retorted, but then realised what I said. "An _hour_? And I can't even find a dress!"

I growled a little and walked to my room, throwing open my closet door and skimming through the dresses she wouldn't like. I finally found one she would like and grabbed it.

I ran through to Mum's room again, and showed her it.

She gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. "It's gorgeous!"

"Uhuh, now hurry, c'mon!" I said, pushing her into the bathroom where she could get dressed easily.

"Alright, alright, no need to get bossy missy!" She shouted through the door, after I managed to shove her in with the dress.

Twenty-minutes later and she knocked on the door. I had just finished putting the clothes she had thrown over the room into her wardrobe again.

"Yes, Mum?" I asked, pleasantly.

"Come help with the zipper, dearest." She asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and walked in, nearly laughing as I saw her bending backwards trying to zip it up herself.

"Here, before you break your back." I said, quickly dodging her hand as she tried to take a swipe at me.

"Alright smart ass, just pull up the zipper; I don't want to be late."

I laughed and pulled it up with ease.

"There you go, now, hurry up, get your make-up on. Thirty-minutes left." I stated, after looking at the clock.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

After all the name calling, slapping, old jokes and fat jokes, Mum was finally ready.

"Baby, the car is here time to go!" I heard Dad shout from downstairs.

"Just coming, sweetheart!" Mum shouted, heading downstairs with me behind her.

"Oh, I hope not, I haven't even started yet." Dad said, slapping her ass. Mum giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Uhuh, yeah, nice, c'mon get a move on." I said, making a shooing motion with my hands.

Dad went outside to go speak with Michael and Leslie, while Mum got her heels and stood at the front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said, pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah, right." She snorted, sliding her feet into her high heels. She opened the door, about to go out.

"Im serious. No foursomes."

She walked out and turned to me with a smirk, before turning back and waving enthusiastically at Leslie.

"Or at least do it at Ryan's house!" I shouted after her, closing the door once I heard her laugh.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter Ten

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter ****Ten  
****[Weekday: Number ****3]**

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

It was after school and I made my way outside to Ryan.

Last period I had a free period, normally I spend it with Ryan, but I had to get some revision done for Spanish.

I noticed him leaning against his car, talking to the guys again.

I smiled when I got close enough and he spotted me.

"Mmm, babe, hey!" Ryan said, pulling me towards him.

He gave me a slow long kiss and I giggled, punching his stomach for kissing me in front of the guys. The guys were laughing, hitting each other and wiggling their eyebrows at Ryan.

"Whatever." I said to them, sticking out my tongue. "You guys go do your guy thing, and leave us two grown ups alone."

I turned around to look at Ryan and noticed him also wiggling his eyebrows at the guys.

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay, so… leave one grown up and one kid alone."

The guys laughed at that and got into a group, talking amongst themselves.

Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my head.

"So, what do you want to talk about, baby?" He asked.

"My parents want to have dinner again. With your parents. Tonight." I said, talking into his chest.

He frowned at me, thinking deeply.

"I though they had dinner the other night." I nodded.

"They did. But-"I looked up into his face "- they want us there too."

That caught his attention. He looked at me, silently questioning.

"Mmhmm, I know, right. But no, I don't know why." I said. He nodded, kissing my head again.

"Ooh, I'm getting shivers." He joked, making me laugh.

"C'mon, let's get home!" I said, pushing against his stomach and going into the passenger seat.

Ryan said bye to the boys first before climbing into the drivers' seat and starting up the car. He drove past the guys and I took the opportunity to roll down my window and shout out to them.

"Goodbye, boys, try to grow up while we're away, yeah?"

Their childish comments back made me smirk.

"Oh, yeah, that's so not going to happen."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...  
AT DINNER**

* * *

"So, Ryan, when are you going to pop the question?"

I choked on my water. Leslie patted me on the back. I held up my hand to show I'm fine. Narrowing my eyes at my dad, I kicked his leg under the table. I was wearing heels. I bet that stung like a bitch.

My dad yelped in pain, giving me a defensive look.

Ryan was smirking. I wondered what his expression was when my dad said that.

"What! I just want to know." Daddy said, giving Ryan a meaningful look.

Ryan's dad also wanted to know. Ryan's dad and mine were kind of besties. So were our mums.

They shared _everything_. Including the best positions. _Yuck_

"We shall talk in private, later." Ryan's dad said. Leslie and Lucy pouted, obviously wanting to know. Im sure they're already looking at wedding dresses.

Silence.

"So, any chance of some grandchildren in the near future?"

"DAD!" I shouted, glaring and blushing.

"What? Is it wrong for your father to be curious?"

I sunk down in my chair, my face as read as a tomato.

God. And we hadn't even reached our main meal yet.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

"That was seriously the best dinner I have ever had." I said, dreamily.

Ryan and I had just gotten back from an expensive restaurant. And the dinner? It was amazing. We were there eating for at least an hour.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise." I said, biting my lip, just thinking about the glorious dinner I just had.

We had just arrived at the house and are now at the door. I opened it and called out for my parents.

"Mum! Dad! We're home!" I got nothing in response.

"Huh, I guess they're out…" I said, leaving those words to linger in the air.

Ryan grinned at me. "I guess they are." He leaned down and kissed me, pressing my back onto the door once he had closed it. I giggled at him and broke away.

"Maybe we should leave this until we get to my bedroom." I said, pressing a kiss to the pout that made its way to his mouth.

"Mmm…" He murmured into my hair as I started to walk towards the living room. "Maybe we could spruce things up a bit tonight and do it on the couch." He said, smirking.

I giggled and walked into the living room.

I stopped and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" I shouted, eyes still wide as they stared at the two things moving together on the couch.

"And apparently your parents had the same idea." He said, having brought his head out of my hair to see what I was shouting at.

Mum and dad stopped what they were doing and turned towards us.

"Oh, sweetie. We didn't expect you to be back so soon…" Mum said, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, honey. You can just walk right pass. We won't bother you, I promise." Dad said, winking. "Though im not sure I can say the same thing for your mother with the way she's been screaming."

Mum gasped and slapped his shoulder, making him groan.

I made a disgusted noise and grabbed Ryan's hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

We got to my bedroom and I sat on my bed, laying my head in-between my legs, wiling the images in my head to disappear.

"So…" Ryan said, making himself comfy on my bed. "I guess we're not doing it tonight then, huh?"

I brought my head up to glare at him.

"Oh, we are _so_ not doing it tonight." I said.

My mind then, without my permission, started to think of what I had just witnessed a few moments ago.

I shivered in disgust.

"_Or ever_."

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

I was biting my nails, nervously.

It was last period and I had an exam for Spanish, a big one. One that I had to pass, otherwise, I couldn't continue the course, and there would be no way that I'd be able to pass the final exam, infact I wouldn't be aloud to take it.

So let's just say… I was shitting it.

Adora, my Spanish teacher smiled at me when she placed the paper down in front of me. I couldn't even manage to smile in return.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Sally said, turning to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just remember to breathe. I don't want to have to be the one who tells Ryan that his girlfriend died because she had a panic attack in Spanish." Eric joked, nudging me, trying to coax a smile out of me. He didn't succeed.

"Ashley, girl, don't panic. You pretty much spent the whole day revising and going over all this crap." Aaron said as he took the exam paper from Adora.

He was right though. I did spend the whole day revising. I pretty much begged all my teachers… I didn't need to convince them for very long. They knew how stressed I was about this exam.

"You're right… you're right." I breathed out, trying to relax.

"Damn right, I'm right!" Aaron grinned, punching his fist in the air.

"Just relax, Ashley, you can do this." I heard Adora call out from where she was sitting at the front desk.

I nodded, and managed to give her a small smile.

Sally leaned over to squeeze my hand gently, before sitting up ready to do the exam.

"Okay, class… you may begin!" Adora said loudly, nodding at the pupils who looked up at her with slightly nervous eyes.

I breathed out again and picked up my pen, ready to start.

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was Sammy. He too had been studying the whole day, well, teaching me pretty much. I was so grateful to have him help me.

He smiled at me and mouthed 'Good luck' to me.

I gave him a genuine smile and felt my muscles un-tense.

'You too!" I mouthed back.

Flipping my paper over, I looked at the questions.

I bit my lip before starting the paper, praying that I'll pass.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER...**

* * *

"Class, time is over. Please put your pens down and remain sitting quietly so that I can collect your papers."

Adora's voice broke through the silence.

Thankfully I had finished my paper a few minutes before calling out. I was the last one finished, and I was convinced that Adora gave me extra time to finish my paper. And I definitely needed it.

Sally, Eric, Aaron and Sammy all looked at me with a questioning stare.

I closed my eyes and breathed out a nervous breath.

I felt Adora come closer and pick up my paper. She paused and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ashley, are you okay?"

I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"Alright, you just take it easy… it must have been a stressful few days for you." She said, before moving on to collect the other papers.

Just as she finished collecting them, the bell rang, meaning it was the end of school and we could all go home.

"Ash… you okay? I mean, you're not going to pass out on us are you?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stood up shakily, and shook my head. "I'll be fine, Eric… don't worry."

"Okay, well if you're sure…" He said, pursing his lips.

"I am, trust me… I'm fine now, and I'll be better once I leave and see Ryan." I told him, smiling.

"Alright, well. Let's get you to Ryan then!" Aaron said, hitting Eric on the chest and walking in-front of me, ready to direct me to Ryan.

We walked passed Adora's desk and she said her goodbye's.

"Oh, Ashley, do you mind staying for a sec?" Adora asked, smiling.

I turned to her and nodded. "Sure." I motioned to Aaron and Eric to wait outside the class for me.

"So, how do you think you've done?" She asked in a gentle voice, trying to calm me.

"I-I don't know… I hope I've done well."

"I'm sure you will have… the other teachers have told me how much studying you have done. And I'm proud that you took the exam seriously." She said, nodding and looking at me with pride in her eyes.

I nodded and smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Adora said, squeezing my hand.

I made a move to go before pausing.

"Adora… when will we be getting the results?"

"I'd say probably after the weekend… so, Monday." She said, nodding. "But don't worry, as I've said, and the other students… you will have passed!"

"Thanks… well, I'll see you tomorrow, Adora."

"Yeah, you take it easy now, you hear?" She said, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I will…" I smiled at her before turning and exiting the room.

I had hope… and I was sure that I'd pass.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

I sighed as I looked down at my enlarged belly.

This was our last period with the pregnant suits… and, well… I _wasn't_ going to miss it. I couldn't wait till we moved onto our next topic. Drugs. It would surely beat pregnancies.

"So class, you have had the suits for a while and have learned how it can affect you, and how tiring it is." Mrs Nicholson smiled, glancing at Kirsty Freewall, a girl in class who had rumors going around saying she was pregnant, which was true, she didn't need the fat suit for you to guess she was knocked up.

"The rest of you on the other hand… uh, good luck!" She ended in a cheerful unsure voice.

"Anywho, come and return the suits! We need to get them back to the company early."

All the girls stood up, with the help of their partners. There were some smarter girls who took off the suit before going over the others –including me- decided to have a last moment with the suits the suits and waddled over to Mrs Nicholson

I sighed happily once the tons were off me.

"Well, can't say I'll miss that!" Shelby chirped.

I smirked. "Yeah, well, with the look Eric is throwing you, you won't need the suit."

Shelby blushed and glanced at Eric before blushing more.

"So… what happened with you guys anyways?" I inquired.

Shelly smiled mysteriously.

"No, really, I'm intrigued!"

Her smile turned into one of happiness.

"Later." She promised.

"Good!" I said, smiling.

I pushed her into the direction of Eric and then strode over to Ryan, finally able to throw my arms around him.

I sighed, closing my eyes in content.

"You know, I think I might just miss that suit." He mumbled into my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open and a muffled squeak left my mouth.

I flew backwards to look at his face.

He was smirking deviously.

"Nu-uh! Not happening!"

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

It was after school and everyone was at Ryan's. He always got people over the day before the Beatdown. And he always got super stressed and worked up before it. But it's what he does, it's how he wins.

We were all outside in the back, beside the swimming pool. I was at the bar, with Ryan's phone on my lap. I was waiting for a text saying where the Beatdown would take place. Ryan was training with Aaron punching his stomach. Eric was behind me, lifting weights, and Jenny was to my left, staring at Ryan. I didn't mind, I knew she liked him, but hey, it was my bed he was climbing into each night, not hers.

Ryan's mum, Leslie, was out shopping with my mum. My dad was inside the house, getting something, I wasn't too sure what. And Ryan's dad, Michael, was busy making Margarita's at the bar.

I smiled as I talked to him. I was teasing him because he had stolen my sunglasses, putting them on top of his head.

I had gotten ready at Ryan's, putting on a love knot bikini. The bikini was white, but with blue and brown leopard prints. I also decided to put on the navy heart pendant necklace that Ryan had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday.

Ryan loved the bikini, but then again, so did I.

Shoving a pair of black sunglasses on my face, I walked downstairs to greet the guests and lead them to the bar. Not twenty minutes later, did Michael take the glasses off my face when I was sunbathing, and then put them on his head. I really didn't mind, they looked funny on him anyways.

Michael winked at me and I giggled.

"I'll be right back." I said, and I got up, placing Ryan's phone on the bar and walking towards the house, needing the toilet.

A high pitched whistled stopped me. I turned around, noticing that it was Ryan that whistled. I raised my eyebrow, silently questioning why he stopped me.

"Where you going?" He shouted, a light frown on his face.

"To the toilet, is that okay with you?" I teased, smirking at him.

"Hurry back." He responded, winking at me. I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I saluted him and then wandered into the house to the toilet.

* * *

**MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

I walked outside to see that everyone was silent and staring at Ryan and Michael.

I frowned and walked closer.

"You wanna be the best. You gotta take out the best." I hear Michael say.

I understood immediately what happened. Ryan, being stressed out and wound up as he is; make a comment to his dad. And Michael then had to show him that he was the man of the house. Michael was never that mean, only when Ryan decided to become a cranky ass who thought he was the best.

I chewed on the inside of my lip as Ryan's eyes flickered to mine. I leaned against the bar, waiting to see what happened.

"Alright, I can take a hint. It's all good." Michael said, raising his arms and backing away from Ryan. "I'll see all you guys later, alright?"

Aaron said his goodbye's along with everyone else.

Michael nodded and turned around to leave. He saw me and smiled, coming over.

"There's a fresh batch right there… help yourself to it." He said, motioning to the Margarita.

I grinned and picked it up. "Thanks dad." I said, winking.

He nodded and went to leave, but I stopped him. "Hey!"

He raised an eyebrow, questioning me.

I snatched the sunglasses off his head before he could stop me and smiled. I wiggled my eyebrows as I waved the sunglasses at him. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell your dad you sent you love, should I?"

I nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Yes, please."

He nodded and walked off, leaving me to put on my sunglasses.

I turned my attention back to Ryan and blew a kiss at him. He rolled his eyes and got back to his training.

"Can you believe Tyler bailed on the Beatdown?" Eric asked, focusing on lifting his weights.

I sighed, knowing nothing good would come from Tyler not going to the Beatdown.

"What? Why?" Ryan asked, walking over to Eric.

"Scare of getting his ass kicked, man." Aaron said, grinning and trying to defuse the situation.

Ryan shot him an annoyed look.

"That's not the word on the street." Eric said, completely oblivious to Ryan's temper.

"Oh, Yeah?" Ryan asked. Aaron's grin dropped. He looked at Eric, silently warning him.

Ryan slammed his hands on Eric's weights. Preventing him from lifting them.

I bit my lip, walking forwards a bit and standing close to them, ready to stop Ryan if I had to.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, slapping his hand on Eric's chest. "Huh? What is the word on the street?" He continued, slapping Eric's chest as he said it.

Eric stayed silent.

"I bet it's that he can kick _your_ ass." Jenny said, smiling.

Ryan glared at her. Truly glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, she obviously didn't realize what she had said.

I may like her, but for a brunette, she sure was blonde.

"Stupid bitch." I said, quietly to myself.

Aaron, Eric and Ryan heard me though and looked at me. I shrugged. "She is though."

Ryan looked back at Jenny and clenched his jaw.

I stepped closer to Ryan and placed my hand on his waist. Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss to his collar bone and continued up to his mouth, where I bit his lip gently. Before he could respond, I pulled away.

I smiled as I realized he had calmed down. "Get back to your training. You need it." I joked, winking at him.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at me and smirked.

I went to walk away and gasped as I felt a hard smack against my ass. I growled at him when I turned around.

"And you get back to watching the phone." He said, walking back over to his pole.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. I noticed there was a text from an unknown sender. I clicked it open and read the message. _'BEATDOWN tomorrow at midnight: Club Zero. BE THERE!'_

I smiled and looked up at Ryan. "Hey! Beatdown is tomorrow at midnight… and it's held at Club Zero!"

Everyone cheered and whooped, then talking to whoever's nearest to them about who could win.

Ryan smirked, and nodded. He stared at me for a second. "Did you just get that text?"

I paused. "Yeah…" I lied, trying to seem innocent by taking a sip of my Margarita.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, not believing me.

"Oh, alright… it's not as if I'd actually take a phone into the toilet with me!" I defended.

Ryan nodded and smiled, letting me off with it.

I started talking to Jenny, drinking my Margarita.

Eric coughed, getting Ryan's attention.

"So, what we going to do about Tyler?" Eric asked, quietly enough so that I didn't hear him, but loud enough for Ryan and Aaron to hear him.

Ryan looked off to the side, contemplating the question.

He smirked, thinking of Tyler's friend, Max.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I frowned as I saw Ryan's car pull in with an extra person in the vehicle, but once realizing it was Max, I smiled.

I waited for them to come in to greet Max properly. Just because there was the whole tense thing against Jake, didn't mean Max had to get caught up in it

"Ashy, my girl, how you been doing?" Max asked, coming to me and kissing my cheek, as usual. "You look gorgeous by the way, like you always do."

I grinned, I was wearing white shoes for when I go outside and a short pink sundress, it was loose and was a bit girly girl and kid-ish, but it was pretty humid, so I liked it. I hugged him and smiled. "Thank you! I've been good, Maxie. How about you? Been keeping out of trouble?" I teased, raising my hand to ruffle his hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

I just nodded, and grinned at Ryan, who smiled back.

I paused for a sec. Something was off. There was something wrong with the smile Ryan gave me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Ryan, quietly.

"Yeah, I'm outstanding." He said, brushing past me to sit on the sofa.

"We're going to teach Max here some moves, you wanna join?" Eric asked, gently punching my shoulder.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm fine… I have some homework to get done." I said, holding up my Maths book.

They all nodded in understanding and waved me off.

"You play nice now, boys, you hear?" I called playfully before leaving to go outside to lie on one of the sun beds.

* * *

**A WHILE LATER...**

* * *

I had my headphones on, listening to music. I was lying on my stomach, sipping my apple juice and doing some idiotic Maths homework, when Aaron ran over. I noticed him and took off my headphones.

"Ash, come on Ryan's totally going nuts on Max's ass." Aaron said, panicking. "He won't stop! C'mon!"

For a quick second, I froze. I realized what was going on and pushed my self up, running into the house as quick as I could.

I ran through the glass doors and froze at what I saw. Ryan was beating the utter shit out of Max's face.

I gasped in horror as I saw the blood.

"RYAN! Ryan, stop! Stop it!" I screamed. Ryan seemed to pause, only for a quick few seconds, before continuing to smash his face.

I ran over to him, screaming at him to stop. I got close enough and took my chance.

With all my weight, I pushed against Ryan. He didn't see it coming so he landed to the side. I quickly got on top of him, straddling him. Grabbing his arms and shoving them to the side. Ryan looked pissed; he looked ready to fight me off him.

I had to think quickly.

"Ryan! Ryan! Stop it, calm down!" I breathed, leaning my forehead on his. He seemed to calm down a little. For some reason, I was the only one that could actually calm him down. "Calm, relax…"

Once I felt him relax I slowly pushed myself up so that I was standing. I looked over at Max and winced when I saw his face.

I knelt next to him and put my hand on his cheek. Max started coughing harshly, looking up at me with pain filled eyes.

By now Ryan had gotten up, his face expressionless.

"Eric, go get a wet cloth!" I said loudly, getting his attention. He and the rest of them were just standing, frozen. "Eric!" I repeated.

"No. Leave him." Ryan said, coldly.

I whipped around to stare at him incredulously. "Are you serious? Look at him, Ryan!"

"I know, and we need to keep him like that." He said, staring at me as if nothing was going on. He looked up at Eric and Aaron. "Move him to the car. We're going to visit Jake."

My mouth dropped. "You can't be serious. You are taking this too far!" I shouted, standing up.

"Eric. Aaron. I don't see you moving." Ryan said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Ryan…" Aaron said, trailing off.

Ryan looked at him. "Do you have a problem?"

Aaron swallowed before looking at a still Max. He shook his head before walking over to Max, nudging Eric to help him.

I stood there, mouth gaping. "No, way… Aaron, Eric…"

"I'm sorry, Ashley… this is the only way." Eric said, gently, moving me to the side.

I frowned, confused. "I-I… no, I'm not letting you take him! He need's to go to a hospital!"

I moved towards Max, ready to push Eric and Aaron away from him when I felt Ryan's hands circle my waist.

"No. Aaron, Eric and Ben are going to take Max to the car and drop him off at Jake's. The moment Jake finds him, he'll take him to the hospital. Then, he'll come to the Beatdown."

Ryan looked at Aaron, Eric and Ben. Motioning to them to move Max to the car.

I realized then what he had been trying to achieve through beating Max to a pulp. "So that's it? You decided to smash Max's face in just so that Jake will turn up at the Beatdown? You are unbelievable."

"Maybe so, but he will turn up. Never underestimate the power of friendship. He will show up… that there will be no doubt."

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing. "And where am I throughout all this?"

"You are going to be with me upstairs." He said, simply.

I frowned, confused.

Then it clicked in my head… before the Beatdown I would normally help Ryan get a little de-stressed. And by that, I meant us being up in the bedroom.

"Oh, I so do not think so. Not after what you have done."

Ryan scoffed. "You won't need to be wiling."

My eyes widened and I slapped him. "You asshole!"

Ryan's eyes closed as his head went to the side. He kept them closed as he faced me again, clenching his jaw.

"If you even think for a second that I am going to sleep with you, then you are surely mistaken!" I shouted, glaring at him.

The guys entered the room, having finished with dumping Max in the car, sure that he won't try to escape. They stayed silent, having heard what I said.

Ryan's eyes opened and they were glaring at me.

He looked off to the side, licking his lips, and nodding a little.

Looking straight back at me, he took a few steps towards me. Grabbing me around the waist and then hoisting me over his shoulder.

"_RYAN_! Ryan! You put me down _this instant_! Ryan!" I screamed, punching his back.

He completely ignored me and walked past the guys, heading towards the stairs.

"Stop! Ryan!" I screamed again. I got a glimpse of the guys standing not knowing what to do. "_Guys_! Help, please!"

Ryan whipped around the corner of the stairs, and then thumped up them, with me screaming and punching his back while he went.

He got upstairs and slammed his door open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is rape!" I shouted, punching his back again. "_Ryan!_"

He got to the bed and threw me on it.

I bounced before remaining still on the bed. I crawled backwards away from him, glaring.

"Now what?" I asked, coldly.

He clenched his jaw. "I'm going to tell the guys what to do, and then I will be back up here to deal with you."

After that he turned around and walked out the door, slamming it shut and then locking it.

"You asshole!"

I slammed my hands on the bed and screamed.

* * *

**MINUTES LATER...**

* * *

I heard Ryan's heavy footsteps and quickly got up off the bed.

If he was going to do what I thought he was, then I wasn't going to let him without a fight.

I heard the door unlock and then watched as it flew open.

Ryan walked in, looking at me for a second before turning to close and lock the door. "So, have you calmed down a little then?"

"Screw you!" I said, offended. Me calmed down? I wasn't the one putting dents into an innocent boys face.

He sighed. "I guess not then."

He took a few steps towards me. "You stay the hell away from me." I spat, backing up.

"C'mon now, baby, don't be like that." He said, softly.

"What? Don't be angry? Hello! You just dragged me up here, threw me on the bed, and told me you were pretty much willing to rape me!"

Ryan scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic. Plus, it wouldn't be rape." He said, taking a few steps closer, which I was completely oblivious about.

"Uh, having sex with someone _against_ there will is rape!" I said, my arms moving with the ferocity of my words.

"Exactly, which is why it isn't rape."

I frowned and looked at him confused. "And how do you figure that?"

"It wouldn't be against your will. You'd be willing."

My eyes widened. "Uh, no I am not!"

Ryan's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really?" He asked, cockily. He took a few more steps closer, which was also unnoticed by me.

I faltered a little. "Uh, I-I… Yeah." I said, in a small voice.

"I don't believe you." He said, taking a few more steps closer, almost in-front of me. I noticed immediately how close he was.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how wrong you are. "You want me."

"No, I don't. Not after what you done to Max!"

Ryan smirked. "Your mind might not want me. But your body sure does."

He was in-front of me now, raising his hands to cup my face.

"You want me…" He whispered, slowly leaning in.

My forehead scrunched up and I shook my head. "No, no, no…"

Ryan slammed his lips onto mine, shutting me up completely.

I tried my hardest to resist but I was slowly giving in.

He started backing me up against the bed, the back of my knees hitting the wooden frame, making me topple backwards.

I lay on the bed, watching and waiting to see what we would do.

He smirked at me before stripping his shirt off and throwing it across the room.

I gulped as he looked at me in a way a lion would look at its meal.

He crawled onto the bed on all fours, slowly rubbing his body across mine. Once he was face-to-face with me his hands automatically went to the bottom of my dress. He yanked it up and over my head, leaving me in only my knickers.

I stayed silent, watching him watch me.

He lowered his head to kiss my neck and move downwards, not pausing at my breasts but continuing down to my stomach.

His fingers latched onto my knickers, drawing them down slowly, watching me for any complaints, but I kept silent.

Once they were over my legs, he went on his knee's and removed his shorts and boxers. He bunched up my dress, knickers and his shorts and boxers, and threw them across the room.

He then turned his attention back to me, lying down in top of me and placing his hands beside my head.

He smirked at me. "You know, Ashley, you've been a very naughty girl." He whispered into my ear, making me grit my teeth together, keeping myself from speaking.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and entered me without warning. I groaned softly, trying to adjust to him.

He moaned and thrusted into me at a fast pace, making me bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

"Mmm, god, you feel so good." He groaned, kissing and biting my neck, trying to get a response from me.

I let out a gasp as he unexpectedly pulled all the way out, to slam all the way in. I knew it was to get me to talk or moan, but I was going to keep quiet.

I almost moaned when I felt my body tense. I bit my lip and tightened my thighs around him, feeling myself climax.

He moaned as he felt me tighten against him and took hold of my wrists, pinning them above my head and then linking hands with me.

He pressed them down harder onto the bed as his body began to tense. As he climaxed he pressed his lips against mine, finally making me moan as he stroked my tongue with his.

After he was done, he leaned away from me and pulled out, moving so that he was to the side of me. He pulled me against him so that my head was on his shoulder and kissed my forehead, starting to stroke my hair.

"Dick." I said, smacking his chest.

Ryan chuckled. "Now I finally get you to talk… c'mon, you loved it really, baby."

I scoffed. "Just because this happened doesn't mean I think what you did was right."

He smirked and nodded. "I know, I know… and I respect that." He said, pulling down the covers to kiss my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help a smile. "Stop it."

He looked up into my eyes with a knowing look. "Oh, you so know you don't want me to stop."

Sighing, I pushed him up and off me. "You have the Beatdown soon. In a couple of hours actually." I said, after glancing at a clock.

"Mmm, gotcha… and I am so ready to go." He said, getting up off of me and disappearing into the bathroom.

I laid there for a minute, letting my body relax after what happened. I smiled slightly as I felt the ache start to kick in.

Hearing the shower turn on, I raised my head to find Ryan leaning against the door and staring at me.

"Care to join me?" He asked, seductively.

I giggled and slowly got up, not caring about the fact I didn't have clothes on.

Ryan licked his lips as he let his eyes travel over my body. He stepped aside and gestured for me to enter the bathroom and go in the shower.

As I walked past him, I felt the sting on my ass as he slapped it.

I hissed, biting my lip and turning to glare. "Ow!"

"Sorry, baby."

I raised my eyebrows before stepping into the large shower, shaking my head. "You don't look sorry." I pointed out.

As I settled into the shower, I moaned.

It felt good to have the hot water soothe my aching body.

Felling Ryan slide in behind me, I grabbed up the shampoo and put a generous amount on my hand before turning to him and putting some in his.

I started running the shampoo over my hair and he pouted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you were going to do my hair. You know I love it when you run your fingers through my hair."

"Well too bad, you have to do it yourself." I said, smirking.

He narrowed his eyes at me but left it alone.

After we had both rinsed out the shampoo and conditioner, I went for the soap, picking it up and gently running it over my body.

"Damn. You know exactly how to get a guy worked up now, don't you?" Ryan asked, biting his lip.

I giggled and shrugged, continuing my task.

Feeling Ryan's eyes on me the whole time, I rinsed off the soap, slowly teasing him.

"You gonna do me?" He asked, innocently. Although I knew there was a hidden agenda.

"Behave." I scolded, not really meaning it.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" He said, wickedly.

I bit my lip seductively, and stepped closer to him, still holding the soap. "Maybe."

He smirked, his eyes filled with lust.

I decided to tease him even more by slowly giving him a rub down with the soap. Not going anywhere near the place he wanted me most.

I used the shower head to rinse him down, before putting it back.

"I think you missed a place." He said, leaning forward to bite my neck gently.

I used my hands to push him back gently. "Oh, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" I asked, licking my lips.

Before he could answer I was down on my knee's with his cock between her lips.

"God, Ashley." He moaned, placing his hands on the wall in front of him.

I placed my hand around the part that I didn't get to and started to stroke and suck at the same time.

Ryan, with one hand still holding onto the wall, let his other hand drop onto my neck to stroke the skin there, knowing how much I hated it when he grabbed onto my hair.

I slowly started to suck a little harder as I heard him moan louder.

Just to tease him, I brought my mouth back a little to scrape my teeth very gently across the length of him, making him hiss and moan.

His hips slowly thrusted forward as I moved my mouth over him. "God, I love you." He panted, leaning his head forward and banging it once against the tiled wall.

I knew he was some-what close and stroked him faster, making him shiver from the pleasure.

"Ashley…" He sputtered. He groaned once more before taking a good grip of the back of my neck and pulling me up towards him.

He stared at me for a second, which gave me the chance to wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Ryan?" I asked, confused.

Stepping towards me, he pushed me up against the tiles. I gasped at how cold it was and Ryan took this opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth.

Not giving me the chance to object, he swiftly grabbed up my legs and plunged inside of me.

I threw my head back and moaned.

I moaned again as he began to thrust inside me harshly. He groaned and buried his head in my neck, raising one of his hands to hold onto the wall for support. The other hand was on my thigh, spreading them as much as he could.

I arched my back and felt him tense up. "God, baby." He moaned, trying to hold on a much as possible.

I wanted to tell him to just let go, but I knew he never would.

He always made sure I was satisfied.

I gasped as his head came down from my neck to latch on to my nipple. My hand came up to his neck to steady myself as I moaned and thrusted my hips towards him. I felt my body tense as I felt a shiver of pleasure go through me.

"Ryan, I'm-" I panted, cut off as he violently thrusted against me, making both me and him come to our climax.

We stayed standing for a while, panting and trying to catch our breath.

"God, I didn't expect that again." I said, still breathing heavily.

Ryan smirked against my collar bone, panting.

He slowly withdrew, making me sigh.

"C'mon." He said, quickly washing us both off, still breathing a bit harder than normal. "We need to get ready."

I nodded, he was right.

There was only three more hours until the Beatdown.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_"Nobody do it like__ I do it!" _

I smiled up at Ryan as we stopped dancing. Shelby came over to us with Eric attached to her arm, and drinks in her hands.

Eric and Shelby finally made it official a few nights ago, I was happy for them, they were the cutest together.

The whole gang was together, minus Charlotte and Sean since they were out celebrating their anniversary, I understood, even if it was a huge event, I'd skip it to celebrate my anniversary. Aaron was somewhere outside, he was meant to get Jake in since he didn't have an invite. Paul was currently standing talking to Eric. And Jenny was dancing with some guy nearby.

I thanked Shelby as I took the bottle of water from her. After taking a few chugs I gave it to Paul who asked for a drink.

_"Yeah! That's right."_

Ryan pulled me to him, my back to his front, and started to playfully bite my neck, making me giggle. He was getting excited, and I knew it was because we were near the Beatdown.

_"It's 12 o'clock now. You know what time it is?"_

Shelby grinned and started clapping; we all started whooping and joined in when everyone shouted "Beatdown!"

_"Lock the doors! Nobody gets out alive! It's time for the Beatdown!"_

I grabbed onto Shelby's hand when Ryan motioned us to move a little, over to a place where we could easily see and access the mats.

We all cheered, clapping and shouting. "Beatdown! Beatdown! Beatdown! Beatdown! Beatdown!"

I smiled and waved when I noticed Aaron coming over.

He went straight to Ryan and shouted loud enough so that he could hear him. "He's here. He's inside."

Ryan smirked and nodded, patting his shoulder in thanks.

_"The first match is about to begin! Let's give it up for Camin and Mintz!"_

We all watched the referee guy step onto the mats and explain the rules. "This is a no-holds-barred match. No eye gouging, no crotch shots and no biting. Bout ends with a tap-out or a knockout. Fight!"

I felt Ryan's hands circle my waist again and pull me to him, my back once again facing his front.

He let his chin rest on my shoulder as he watched the two guys fight.

The guy who had the tape over his eyebrow, Camin, wasn't doing so well, but he managed to get in a right hook.

_"Caught by a right! Oh!"_

They both started punching each other trying to wear out the other guy.

Ryan scoffed. "Amateur fighting, hell babe, even you could do better."

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring him.

Mintz managed to get Camin on the floor and kicked him

_"Camin and Mintz, ohh!"_

Camin managed to get up, but not for long until Mintz knocked him out with a kick to the face.

_"Whoa! It's over! Kick to the face!"_

Mintz started to run around the mats, slapping people's hands.

_"Mintz is going on to the next round!"_

The referee came into the ring and raised Mintz hand as some other people went onto the mats to pick up Camin's unconscious body.

_"Ye-e-eah!"_

Mintz went to the middle of the mats and started doing some fancy moves.

_"Show your stuff! Show your stuff!"_

I grinned and patted Ryan's head which was still on my shoulder. "Hey, aren't you next, playboy?"

He picked up his head and twirled me around, giving me a wink.

_"We're still in the first round, and we have 32 fighters going for the title of Beatdown King." _

Ryan took my hand, leading me through the crowd. He was sure to be up next.

_"Right about now, we got the new guy, Jake Tyler, trying to go up against current Beatdown King, Ryan McCarthy!"_

Shelby and I couldn't help but laugh when the song 'Crank that Souja boy' came on.

We continued making our way through the crowd, nearing the centre. Ryan was in front with me a step behind, his hand in mine, behind me was Shelby with Eric, then Paul, and then Ben and Aaron. Normally when we go to the front of the mats, Shelby and Paul would be a bit behind, leaving Aaron, Eric and Ben beside me. Ryan preferred it that way, just incase.

Once we got there he let go of my hand, gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and made his was down the four side's of the crowds, slapping their hands. A girl even wanted a hug, so he obliged. I wasn't offended, it was what usually happened. But if it ever went pass a hug, I would step in.

Ryan went into the middle and faced Jake.

He held his hand out to me, beckoning me forward. I did so.

Bringing me close, he placed his hands on mine and guided them to his shirt. I got the hint.

I ripped opened his shirt and pulled it off. I giggled a little when I heard the girls scream, they didn't even care that I was the one doing it.

Ryan smirked at me and placed his hands behind my head, then showing off, he pressed a hard kiss on my lips.

Grinning, he pulled away. I turned to go back beside Aaron, Eric and Ben when I felt Ryan smack my ass. Hard. I yelped and pressed my hands to my ass. I got to the crowd and narrowed my eyes at Ryan when I turned around.

"_I'll take mine off, too. I don't care." _

I laughed as I looked up at the DJ who was showing his stomach off. I had to hand it to him; he did have a generous amount of muscle.

Ryan moved around a little, showing off his body.

"_Strictly for the ladies!"_

I glanced up at the DJ for a sec, giving him a playful look.

He shrugged innocently, giving me a grin. _"All respect girl, all respect!"_

It then came to Jake who also took off his shirt.

_"New guy's been doing some push-ups, but he's still a dead man walking."_

Both Jake and Ryan started putting on the gloves as the crowd got worked up.

_"McCarthy and Tyler."_

Ryan grinned at Jake and then started to bounce around, eager for the fight.

I cheered for him when he looked at me, giving me an enthusiastic wink.

But suddenly another guy came on the mic. "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! Slight mix-up, man. It's not McCarthy versus Tyler, its McCarthy versus Taylor."

I sighed and bit my lip. As much as I didn't want them to fight, I just wanted them to get this over and done with. And either way, through-out it all, I had to support Ryan.

Looking at Ryan, he looked disappointed and mad.

_"I'm sorry, y'all, it's McCarthy, Taylor and not McCarthy versus Tyler. We made a mistake."_

The crowd shouted back something, obviously not happy.

_"I'm sorry!__ I can't read sometimes." _

Aaron, Eric and Ben beside me were joining in, boo-ing the DJ.

_"I can't read! Don't boo me! I'll beat your ass!"_

I couldn't help but smirk at what he said, but I quickly turned my attention to Ryan when I noticed him talking to Jake.

"You dodged a bullet there. Stick around. This'll be quick." Ryan said, grinning.

Ryan was right. It was quick. He fired through the other contestants.

He was fighting Taylor, the guy they mistook for Jake Tyler.

And obviously, Ryan was working out his aggressions on this guy.

Taylor punched Ryan's chest before going for his feet, a bad move when Ryan kicked his head.

Taylor got up quickly and Ryan started walking in circles, giving him taunting looks.

Going for Ryan, Taylor was slammed to the ground and got Ryan's knee in his head a couple of times.

"_Oh, knee to the head!"_

Ryan pulled Taylor over his body and slammed him onto the mat, holding him there as he elbowed his face.

I cringed as I saw it, glad when Taylor tapped out and the referee went over to stop Ryan.

Ryan let go of him and grinned, standing up and raising his arms, cheering.

_"Beatdown King!"_

Jake was up against Lopez.

Jake went in first, kicking Lopez's legs, but then Lopez went fast and started trying to punch and kick Jake's head, missing each time.

They each got a punch in before Jake pulled Lopez to the floor and pulled his leg out in a hold.

"_Leg-lock!"_

Lopez finally tapped out, making Jake the winner of that fight.

The referee went over to Jake once he had stood up and took hold of his wrist, raising his hand in victory.

_"Jake Tyler!"_

Ryan turned around, looking at Aaron, Eric and Ben, and nodded, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow once he faced the match again. "What?" I asked. "You suddenly like Jake?"

Ryan, still smiling, scoffed. "No, but hell, he's doing alright for now. I'll let his have his moment… but once he's against me. His ass is mine."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Ri-ight."

Ryan licked his lips and directed his attention to me. "What?"

"That didn't sound gay at all." I commented, stopping myself from laughing at the look Ryan gave me.

After he got over the shock he leaned closer to me. "Do you really want me to show you how gay I am by fucking you right here in-front of all these people?" He whispered.

My eyes narrowed at him. He wouldn't, would he?

"Oh, and don't think I won't because I will."

I bit my lip and gave him an innocent look, turning my attention back to the mats.

I felt him lean closer to me. "That's what I thought." He whispered right by my ear.

I secretly rolled my eyes.

Ryan was now up against a guy called Nyah.

He had seen him before because I had pointed him out. I knew all the contestants, I had to, I had to know the competition. I talked to him and also a guy called Stackwell, who was huge, but very friendly and funny.

Plus the fact that I had spoken to some of them tonight, way before the Beatdown started, when I had went to get drinks.

Nyah was a guy that done tricks, he liked to show off a lot by doing stunts and what not.

I couldn't help but admit to Ryan that I thought the moves Nyah done were great, they amazed me. I mean, hell, there's no way I'd be able to do them.

I knew that since I told him that he was going to beat this guy harder, or humiliate him. To show that the only thing amazing, was him.

Grinning, I whistled with my fingers as Nyah done his moves.

Ryan glanced at me when I done that, annoyed. He looked back at Nyah and glared at him.

He raised a hand at the guy, looking back at me. Nyah was currently on his hands, posing.

I grinned and shrugged, turning my attention to Nyah and cheered for him.

"Ashy, you know that's a bad idea." Aaron said, shaking his head.

"Mmhmm." Eric joined in.

"What? Oh, shut up." I said, shaking my head at them and continuing to cheer.

Nyah started to move towards Ryan, still doing his moves. Ryan clenched his jaw and went towards him delivering a swift hard punch towards his face.

In that one punch Nyah went down. I stared mouth open.

"Told ya' so. Shoulda' listened to me, girl." Aaron said, shaking his head. He then started cheering for Ryan.

Ryan stopped moving and looked towards where Jake was, taunting him a little.

He then turned and moved towards the crowd, his eyes set on me.

I bit my lip and looked everywhere but at him.

Ryan faced me and grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eyes. "Does he still amaze you?"

I scrunched up my nose and wanted to protest, but the look on Ryan's face told me not to. "No."

"Good." He said, letting go of my chin and going towards the guys, bumping fist and celebrating with them.

I faced the mats and silently mimed what he just said, adding flare to it.

I shoot my head and whispered under my breath. "Ass."

Himoff was the next guy Jake had to fight.

Himoff threw some punches at Jake before going in and picking Jake up before slamming him back down.

Getting on top of him, Himoff grabbed his wrist in a lock, making everyone chant. "Tap out! Tap out! Tap out!"

Jake started yelling and managed to get free. Himoff started punching him but Jake grabbed a hold of him and done a reversal.

_"Reversal!"_

Jake started punching Himoff before standing up and then going on him again. Jake done some sneaky stuff but managed to get Himoff's arm in a lock, in which Himoff tapped out.

_"He tapped out! He tapped out!"_

Jake stood up weakly and let the referee take hold of his wrist and raise his hand.

I couldn't help but start clapping and nudged Ryan who glanced at me.

"C'mon, you can't say that wasn't good. He deserves that much." I pointed out.

Ryan looked at me for a bit longer before nodding and shrugging. He started clapping, staring straight at Jake, who was looking at him.

_"Jake Tyler returns from the dead!"_

I almost laughed when I saw who Ryan was up against. Stackwell. The huge guy I had talked to earlier.

I kept this information from Ryan, and didn't tell him I liked the guy. He would surely try to hurt him. Although, I wondered how he'd manage that. I would need a chair to hug the guy, never mind try to take him down. Ryan would need a bulldozer for that job.

Ryan went in to kick his leg, but it didn't have the affect he wanted when Stackwell smiled and shook his head.

Grinning at him, Ryan went in for his stomach, but never managed to take him down; instead he rolled of to the side and waited to strike again.

Next he sort of slid over his back and onto the ground, they had moved quickly, too quickly. Stackwell took the opportunity and picked him up by his legs and then slammed him down on the ground.

I winced, knowing that must have hurt.

As Ryan started to get up Stackwell managed to get a kick in to his face.

Ryan stood up properly and went towards Stackwell, managed to hook around and onto his back, where he done a choke hold.

He roared and the crowd cheered. I just rolled my eyes at his actions.

Ryan managed to get him down to the floor, still in the choke hold and got him to tap out.

I smiled and cheered for him.

I had to hand it to him, he done well.

_"Only eight guys left, people. And we got Jake Tyler versus Dak-Ho."_

Dak-Ho punched Jake and Jake tried to get in a few punches but Dak-Ho stopped him with more punches.

Jake managed to get a good punch in before Dak-Ho turned around and slammed his foot into Tyler's rib's.

"_Tyler is hurt! A kick to the rubs!"_

I hissed and stepped forwards. Ryan saw this and looked at me.

"What is it, babe?" He asked. I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not I should tell him.

"His ribs... Dak-ho slammed his foot so hard onto his stomach, managing to hit it on the right spot. He's managed to break his ribs." I told him.

Ryan stared at me, questioning how I knew that.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "Remember that summer I went to live with my Aunt Maggie? Well she works at a hospital and everyday that she went to work, she would tag me along. So I started to learn about the basic things, I was particularly interested since you were fighting. I wanted to know some stuff just in-case something happened."

Ryan nodded. "Aww, my little baby's worried for me." He teased. He glanced back over at the ring. "But how can you be certain? That they're broken?"

I stepped close to him. Then using two fingers, I pressed them harshly into Ryan's stomach. Near where Tyler got hit. I only did if for a few quick seconds when Ryan hissed.

"See, it hurts like a bitch, imagine worse pain like that. But on your ribs. All the pressure causes his ribs to snap, or at least break a little."

Ryan rubbed his stomach, sending me a hurt look.

"Dont be such a baby." I taunted, turning my back to him and watching the fight, Ryan done the same.

"_Leg lock! He's got the ankle."_

Tyler was on the ground. Dak-ho had him in an ankle lock. It looked as if Tyler wasn't going to win it.

_"I think it's a wrap for Jake Tyler! It's over! It's over!"_

I noticed Tyler glance over my shoulder, towards Ryan. But I didn't turn round.

"_Reversal!"_

I just watched as he reversed on Dak-ho and started slamming his fists on his face. But Dak-ho was blocking.

"_Jake Tyler back from the dead! How does this kid do it?"_

Tyler suddenly flipped Dak-ho over, putting him in a triangle choke.

"_Triangle choke!"_

Dak-ho couldn't hang in long and tapped out.

_"He taps out! It's over! It is over!"_

_"Jake Tyler is going on to the Semi-finals. I can't believe it! Dak-Ho is out of there! Fight fan's you gotta love it."_

They stood up and Tyler painfully raised his hand in victory. The referee walking him around the mat.

"_Give it up for the new guy, Jake Tyler!"_

I smiled back at Ryan when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He hummed into my neck as he stared after Jake.

"Should be an easy fight between me and him." Ryan commented. I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Dont be so confident. You still have to fight the other guy."

"Oh, I'll win!" He told me, spinning me around to face him. He quickly pressed his lips to mine as his name was shouted. "You'll see, I'll win." He winked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

I smiled as I watched Ryan fight; he was surely going to win.

"_Semi-final round.__"_

Villa, the guy Ryan was fighting, span over his body and landed beside him, elbowing his body.

"_Look's cute__, but it's not enough"_

But then Ryan grabbed him and flipped him over his back.

"_Body slam by McCarthy!" _

Villa got to his knees and started cowering on the floor, protecting his head.

Ryan started punching the guys back but couldn't get to him. He paused and clenched his jaw.

_"Come on, Champ! What are you doing? Why can't you finish it?"_

Ryan started punching his head, but then stopped once he realised it didn't make an affect. He stopped again and looked up angry.

_"He ain't even fighting back. Why are you taking so long, Champ?"_

Once again he started hammering Villa with punches, but like before, the guy made no move to uncover himself.

_"This ain't the Ryan McCarthy we've been seeing all night. Give us a show, baby!"_

Ryan looked pissed off. He clenched his jaw once more and moved his hands to Villa's neck.

I watched carefully, wondering how he was going to get the guy to uncover himself.

The guy started groaning in pain and Ryan grabbed him, rolling him on the ground and getting him to tap out.

_"He taps out! Villa taps out! Ryan McCarthy is the winner!"_

My eyes widened and I shook my head as I realised what Ryan had done.

Ryan had actually gouged someone's eye.

"_Give it up again!__ Let him hear it! Let him hear it!"_

I closed my eyes and sighed, bringing a hand up to my head. It was against the rules. "Shit… stupid mother fucker." I whispered.

Ryan's hand was raised in victory, and he grinned, savouring the moment.

_"McCarthy is going on to the championship round."_

The referee then noticed Villa holding his hand against his eye. "Let me see."

Having checked his eye, the referee turned to Ryan. "McCarthy, illegal move! DQ! Eye gouge!"

_"Eye gouge?"_

"You're out! Get over there!" The referee shouted, pushing Ryan.

"What?" Ryan shouted. He then started arguing with the referee, not listening to what he was saying.

Eric moved towards the mats, ignoring the arm I put out to stop him.

"You're out!" The referee shouted.

Eric too started arguing with the referee, making all the other boys move forward to put in a word.

_"This is a newsflash! Ryan McCarthy eye-gouged Villa! He is disqualified!"_

The referee ignored them, shoving Ryan towards the crowd. "You're out! Now!"

Ryan headed towards me, obviously pissed off.

"Fucking referee, who the fuck does he thing he is?" Ryan growled, banging his hands against his head. "Fuck!"

I grabbed his arm to stop him. "And what the hell did you think was going to happen? What were you thinking? You knew that was illegal."

"I had to! The guy wouldn't move!"

"So you decided to gouge his eye?" I questioned.

Ryan just shook his head and clenched his jaw.

Eric and the boys started talking to him, all of them slagging of the referee and Villa, planning on getting revenge.

I scoffed. "You guys are unbelievable."

Ryan turned and glared at me, before looking towards the front, where the huge board was.

"Stay here." He grounded out between clenched teeth. He stalked off angrily, heading in the direction of the board with the rest of the guys following.

I couldn't believe what had happened.

Jake Tyler tapped out, before even throwing a punch.

Glancing at Ryan, I knew he wasn't pleased, and I knew I had to diffuse the situation before it got out of hands.

Though inside, I knew there was no way I'd be able to stop him. Not this time.

Especially when he was charging off in the direction that Jake had left.

"Ryan! Ryan! Please! Don't do anything stupid!" I shouted, catching up with him.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him momentarily.

"Stop, please… think about what you are doing." I begged.

He looked at me, anger in his eyes. "I've thought about it… and I'm doing it."

"Ryan, you can't! Please!" I begged again, close to tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. It's the only way." He said, looking at the door that Jake had just walked through.

"No it's not!" I protested.

He shushed me and laid his fingers over my mouth. "I love you."

I took hold of his wrist and moved his hand away from my mouth. "I love you, too." I said, kissing the tip of his fingers.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forwards, pressing a kiss against my lips.

A tear ran down my cheek and I tasted it as I kissed him back.

He pulled away and wiped my cheek.

After he stroked my cheek, he let go of me and turned to head off, but he stopped when he heard my voice interrupt him.

"But that doesn't mean I'll support you in this. Or try to stop you."

Ryan turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye, before heading off once again in the direction of Jake.

I walked after him silently, getting a hold of myself.

"Ashley?" I heard Shelby's timid voice as she walked beside me.

I bit my lip and glanced at her.

"The shit has hit the fan…"

Ryan slammed open the doors and stalked towards Jake and Baja.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Jake and Baja tuned around, facing him. "This is about me and you. I don't care about some tournament." Jake said, then turning and walking off.

"You giving up? Is that what you're doing?" Ryan asked, following them.

Jake stopped once again and turned to Ryan. "No. I showed up." He responded, heatedly. "I'm here, I'm ready."

There was a pause as they both looked at each other, hate in their eyes.

At that time I glance at Baja and noticed her looking at me. We both shared the same look. We both didn't want our loved ones fighting and getting hurt.

"There's nobody here to watch now. That's all you care about, right? Spectator sport?" Jake shook his head. "That's all you got. Now you got nothing."

Jake then turned and walked away, ending the conversation.

I sighed, and placed a hand on Ryan's arm. "Just let it go."

He glanced at me before looking at Jake and running at him. The boys followed, encouraging him. "Get him, baby!"

"No, Ryan!" I shouted, eyes wide.

Ryan grabbed Jake from behind and started punching and kneeing him.

"Ryan, stop! Baja shouted.

Aaron ran to his car and turned on the lights, making it easier to see.

I shook my head wishing they would stop the fight instead of encourage it.

Ryan managed to get Jake's top off and Jake managed to get a punch in.

After Jake had a few more attempts at punching and kicking Ryan, Ryan picked him up and slammed him on his back, making him shout in pain because of his ribs.

While Jake was on his back, everyone from inside the building came outside and also turned on their car lights.

"Watch his feet! Kill him, Ryan!" Someone shouted.

Ryan tried to get at Jake but received a kick in the face. He then managed to get some punches in, while Jake protected himself.

More shouts from the crowd continued. "Come on, grapple with him. Get on the ground with him."

Jake managed to pick Ryan up with his feet and slam him on the ground.

I gasped and grabbed onto Shelby's arm for support.

Jake had Ryan in an arm hold, but Ryan managed to escape him, punching him.

"Come on, Ryan. You beat him before. Overhand right!" Aaron shouted.

Jake then got on top of him and started punching, managing to get some past Ryan's arms.

Ryan escaped and dodged a kick to the head.

"Come on, Ryan!"

"It's your fight, Ryan!"

Ryan started circling Jake, getting boosted up.

"Come on, Ryan! Kick his butt!" Jenny shouted, whooping.

I turned to her and glared. "Shut the fuck up."

Jenny was shocked and shut her mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the fight, pretending to ignore Shelby's approving smirk.

Ryan went towards Jake but he blocked.

He stepped back and calculated his next move. His eyes flashed up to mine and I frowned wondering what he was thinking. His eyes then flickered to Jake's ribs and I widened my eyes, shaking my head.

Ryan went forwards again and sent a fierce kick to Jake's ribs, making him bend over in pain.

"Go for the ribs, Ryan. He's hurt! Go for the ribs!" Eric shouted.

Shelby smacked Eric's arm as I noticed Baja's crestfallen face. I felt bad and sorry for her, but my attention was drawn back to the fight when Ryan busted some fast paced moves.

He got some punches in after his swift moves. Then he kicked up his leg and sent it to Jake's ribs again.

Jake grabbed onto his leg, shouting in pain, and they both fell to the ground.

Jake started to ankle lock Ryan, but he got out of it after kicking Jake's face.

They were up again on their feet, but not for long.

Ryan ran at Jake, picking him up and slamming him onto the hood of someone's car.

"Break those ribs, baby!" Aaron shouted.

Ryan slammed his fists into Jake's stomach, having no mercy.

"Stop, Ryan! Stop it!" Baja shouted, tearfully. "Jake, come on!"

At this Jake defended himself against the brutality of the punches and managed to wrap his legs around Ryan's head. But his plan backfired when Ryan used this to pick him up and slam him against the hood again.

Afterword, he picked him up and took him away from the car, slamming him down on the ground.

Jake shouted in pain, and Baja looked ready to break apart.

He got up and headed for Ryan's leg, but found it to his disadvantage when Ryan took hold of it and kept it there, delivering another punch to his ribs.

"Jake!" Baja shouted.

Ryan roared as he started to choke Jake with his arm.

"Come on, Jake, tap out!" Eric shouted.

"Jake!" Baja shouted again.

My eyes widened, and I gasped. "Ryan! Let him go! You're killing him!"

After many heart stopping seconds, Jake came to life and managed to get Ryan to let him go, rolling them over and defending himself from the kicks Ryan had directed to his ribs.

Jake then grabbed Ryan and turned them over, slamming Ryan to the ground, punching him.

Ryan fought back and rolled to the side, getting out.

Ryan threw a punch at Jake but missed, giving Jake the opportunity to punch him instead. And boy did he take it.

Jake punched Ryan three mighty times, before delivering a knock out kick to his face.

Everyone cheered and I immediately went to Ryan's side.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" The crowd chanted, over and over again.

Jake turned to Baja, who looked at him, relieved.

I kneeled beside Ryan and pulled him into my lap. "You're a dipshit. You know that, right?" I sighed, cradling his head. "But I still love you."

Jake went over to Baja and they shared a heart felt hug, before they both pulled apart and smiled.

I looked up at them and couldn't help but smile too.

The war was finally over.

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**REMEMBER…  
****REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do NOT own any of the 'Never Back Down' characters. But I do own the one's I have made up, and named.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was Tuesday, and I was nearing my Spanish class.

The past months had been hectic, with all the fighting and constant stress.

But now it was done. As I had thought the night of the fight... the war _was_ over.

The other day, after school, when Ryan and I were leaving the pier, Jake walked past. And instead of glaring, they nodded at each other. And I couldn't help but smile at Jake, who smiled back.

They didn't become best friends, or anything like how Ryan and Eric or Aaron were, they just respected each other, and didn't hate each other anymore.

After the fight we had taken Ryan to hospital and told them he had fell down the stairs, they believed it. Only because Ryan's dad would always pay them to keep their mouths shut. They knew that it was a fight that Ryan had been in, and they were used to it.

Once they patched him up and we got him out, he started acting a little weird. Not with me, he was still his usual self, but with other people. It's almost like he learnt his lesson… that not everything is about being the top dog in the fighting world.

Whenever someone would ask if he was okay, he would always reply with, "Yeah, I'm fine. Plus, I get Ashley to take care of me. She's a great little nurse." With a wink thrown in at the end.

We were back to normal and he acted as he usually did… except he was much more sweeter, he did everything for me and was constantly telling me he loved me. I had been getting suspicious, but passed it off as his way of apologizing for being such an ass the past few weeks.

But now, I knew the reason for it… I was stupid to not realize why he was being like that.

I just wish I had a little bit of warning… so that I didn't react the way I did…

I slowly walked into my class, thoughts of Ryan clouding my mind.

Eric gently took hold of my arm and led me to my seat, pulling it out and helping me sit.

"Don't worry, Ashley, you're just not ready… Ryan will be fine, he's a tough boy." Eric said, trying to comfort me.

I smiled a small smile and thanked him.

"Yeah, I mean some people just aren't cut out for it, they just-" Aaron was cut off when Eric slammed his elbow into his side. "What the-Why did you do that?"

"Shut up, man!" Eric said, shoving Aaron to his seat while he glanced at me. "Ashley, really, he's fine with it… you guys have all the time in the world!"

I bit my lip. "Are you sure he'll be okay?" I asked, knowing deep down that no matter what Eric said, Ryan wasn't okay with it, he was heartbroken.

"He'll be fine, trust me." He said, patting my shoulder. He sat down and looked at me again. "Anyway, remember today we get our paper back."

My eyes widened and I felt myself choke on the air I had just gasped in.

Sally leaned across her table to see me, having heard the conversation. "Hey, you've so passed… that amount of studying you did? Amazing, you will pass for sure." She smiled and paused for a second. "And the Ryan thing, don't worry about it. Like Eric said, you have all the time in the world!"

I frowned looking up at her. "How did you know?"

Sally frowned and I noticed that Aaron and Eric had frowned to.

"Hun, he did it in the middle of the cafeteria, everyone was watching. Everyone knows… and everyone understands, I'm sure of it… at least from what I've heard." Sally said.

"From what you've heard? People have been speaking about it?"

"Yeah, of course they have. Everyone loves you guys! But don't worry; there hasn't been any bad comments, all good ones."

"Oh, okay…" I said, slightly unconvinced.

"So class today is the day you get your results back, so sit patiently as I hand out the papers. Good luck everyone." Mrs. Garza said, starting to hand out the papers.

When she got to me she smiled. She placed it face down on the table and laid a hand on my shoulder. I noticed that she had sympathy in her eyes and realised that she must have seen it along with the other teachers.

I managed to smile at her before she walked past me. I slowly picked up my paper and tried to even out my breathing.

Flipping over the paper, I scanned the contents.

I grinned as I looked down at my exam results. On my paper, written in a thick red marker pen, was my result.

**PASS.**

My grin faltered for a second as I thought of the event that took place not long ago.

"So, Ashley, what did you get?" I heard Aaron ask.

"I-I passed." I said, surprised.

"Oh my god, well done!" Sally said, having once again heard the conversation. "I told you you'd pass!"

"Yeah, congrats Ashley." Both Eric and Aaron said.

I smiled and thanked them, deciding to enjoy the moment and forget what had taken place earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK...**

* * *

"Babe, will you pass your crusts." Ryan asked, after finishing off his own sandwich.

I smiled at him and picked up my crusts from my sandwich, extending my hand to him but not giving him them.

He pouted and tried to do the puppy dog eyes that I always gave him.

"You know you suck at that face so don't even bother!" I said, laughing and sticking out my tongue.

"Baby, please… I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes and gave in, handing him the rest of my sandwich. He finished them off happily, and then jokingly patted his stomach in content. I laughed and gently hit his arm.

I turned my attention back to Shelby and Eric and smiled as I listened to their conversation, joining in sometimes.

After a while I felt eyes on me, I turned to find Ryan staring at me with an intense look.

I blinked and frowned a little. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He bit his lip and continued to look at me.

Getting confused, I looked around our table and noticed everyone watching us. Frowning even more, I turned back to Ryan, about to ask again why he was staring when he spoke.

"Because… because I love you, so much." He said, looking deep into my eyes and taking hold of my hands. "I love you so much that it hurts whenever I'm not with you. I love you so much that I get jealous of every single guy you talk to, or even smile at… because they aren't aloud to see you like that, you're too beautiful for their eyes and they might steal you away… from me…" He trailed off, just to stare at me and take in my beauty.

I tearfully smiled at him and cupped his face, stroking his cheek.

He shook his head and took my hands back, holding them gently, but with purpose.

"And… And I wouldn't ever be able to live if I wasn't with you, by your side… for the rest of my life…" Trailing off again, I stared at him, his words sinking in at that moment.

I sat there, staring at him, my mouth parted. "Ryan… what are you trying to say?" Is he saying what I think he's saying?

He gave me a cheeky smile and kissed both of my hands before getting off his chair and getting on one knee on the ground in front of me.

I gasped and pressed a hand to my mouth, a tear making its way down my face.

He took the hand I wasn't using, and held it.

"What I'm trying to say… is…" He looked over at Sean, who let go of his girlfriends hand to get something out of his bag.

My attention turned to Sean, and when I looked at him, I noticed everyone at the table was smiling; they must have been in on it.

Out of Sean's bag came a small box, but not any type of box. It was a small red apple shaped box, with a brown stem, which was how you opened it.

Sean, with a huge grin on his face, handed the box over to Ryan, who nodded his thanks and took it.

He turned his attention back to me and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze when he saw another tear fall down my face.

"What I'm trying to say is…" He repeated trailing off a little to keep me in suspense. "I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. I can't imagine living even another second without you. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you, and give you my full support, no matter what may happen..."

He stopped and I bit my lip when I saw tears in his eyes. He opened the apple box, presenting me with the ring, which made my eyes widen when I saw it.

It was beautiful. It was a gold engagement ring with a large diamond in the middle, and two smaller diamonds hugging it, it also had small diamonds going up either side, making it look magical.

"Ashley Price… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

My mind went blank.

It was like time stopped. But somewhere inside of me… somewhere, someone was screaming. I didn't know what they were screaming, but I could feel that they weren't ready for something. I knew that it was me, that I was feeling that.

I shook my head, I couldn't do it.

"I-I can't…" I spluttered, my mouth opening and closing. "I can't…"

Nothing could prepare me for the look of devastation Ryan had on his face.

Everyone was quiet, no one spoke. No one expected me to say no.

"I just… I don't…" I looked around and felt another tear go down my face, but not from happiness, from desperation. I wanted him to understand, I do love him. I just… couldn't…

Even I didn't understand why I said no.

Ryan opened his mouth and then closed it suddenly. "Its fine, I understand." He whispered, his voice sounded raw, as though he was ready to cry, to shout out his refusal, to make me realize how much he wants me to be his wife.

I shook my head, ready to open my mouth and tell him that he couldn't understand, because even I don't understand.

I didn't get that chance. The bell went, signaling the end of lunch.

Ryan silently stood up. He was still holding onto my hand, so he gently pulled me to my feet, taking a step back so that he wasn't too close.

Eric slowly came over, as though he didn't want to. I knew he was confused, along with everyone else. I could tell by the sympathetic look they all threw at us.

"I-We-You… uh, we have Spanish now. Are you… ready?" Eric asked, stumbling over his words awkwardly.

I couldn't feel anything, and could barely feel myself nod.

Both mine and Ryan's heads were down, unable to piece together what just happened.

I took a step away, before turning back to Ryan, barely able to look at him. "I love you." I said, earnestly, desperately wanting him to know I meant it.

Staring at the floor, he just nodded solemnly.

Aaron and Eric lead me away gently. But as I was walking away, I couldn't help but glance back at him.

Ryan stood in the middle of the empty cafeteria, still clutching the box which held my engagement ring.

A tear made its way down his face, and dropped silently onto the ground.

* * *

...**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I blinked and tried to forget the look on Ryan's face when I turned him down.

I could give you many reasons why I love Ryan… but I wouldn't be able to give you the reason why I said no.

Maybe I wasn't sure if I was ready to make that commitment. Though, I have been committed to Ryan for so many years, so what's the difference in getting married.

A big difference actually. What if Ryan wouldn't love me anymore, what if he got sick of me?

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was scared of the future, what would happen? Would we make it? _Could_ we make it?

Either way, I knew Eric was right. We did have all the time in the world. Why rush it?

After leaving Spanish class, I was walking to my next class when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned and noticed that it was Jake, I smiled and stopped walking.

Jake jogged up to me and looked slightly awkward. "Hey, Ashley, can we talk?" He asked, his voice scruffy.

I giggled and looked at him playfully. "Depends… you're not going to ask to kiss me are you?" I asked, reminding him of the first night he and Ryan fought.

Jake coughed and looked at me apologetically. "Uh, yeah, look... I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking straight."

I shook my head and laughed. "Don't worry about it! Ryan would've done the same if you had a girlfriend."

Jake shook his head, smiling. "I doubt that."

I smiled and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Jake smiled back. "C'mon... he only has eyes for you. I think he'd die before showing interest in another girl."

I bit my lip and looked at him for a moment. "You think?"

"Yeah, definitely… he loves you so much, we may not be close, but I can tell that you love him just a much too."

I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

He frowned, looking away and then back at me, concerned. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

I looked at him before I slowly let a huge grin appear on my face. "You're right… you are completely right. He does love me… and I do love him, so much! God, what was I thinking? I love him… I love him!"

Jake smiled, confused. "Are you sure you're okay… do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

I grinned at him. "I'm fine! Actually I'm better than fine… I'm fantastic!"

"A-are you sure?" Jake said, unconvinced.

I laughed and jumped on him, grabbing his face between my hands and pecking him on the lips. "Thank you so much… I don't know what I would've done without you!"

His face was still squashed in my hands so he replied, confused. "You're welcome…"

I grinned and let go of him. "I'm going to marry him. I love him!" I said to myself, shaking my head. "And it's all thanks to you."

Jake blinked. "You-you're marrying him?" I nodded, a grin still on my face. "Wow, that's amazing… congratulations!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, you made me realise that I do love him… I-I need to see him, he thinks… god, he thinks I don't want to…that I don't love him. But I do! God, I do…" I rambled.

Jake just nodded dumbfounded. "You should go see him…"

I gasped and looked at him. "Oh my god, I do… I-I…" I stopped and smiled before turning and started running off in the direction that I knew Ryan would be in.

I paused and stopped, before running back to Jake and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered, before running off again.

Jake grinned. "Good luck, Ashley McCarthy!"

I ran until I found him, ignoring all the weird looks I got.

When I spotted him, I grinned. He had his back to me since he was walking in the corridor on his way to class, but I knew it was him.

"Ryan!" I shouted, slowing down my run to a jog.

He turned around, a look of sorrow on his face, until he saw it was me calling his name, at which he smiled slightly.

I ran at him and didn't stop until I had jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I kissed him as passionately as I could and he dropped his bag in surprise, people stopping what they were doing to watch.

I pulled away and cupped his face. "I love you; I love you so much… I realise now that I was being stupid… I do love you and yes… I do want to be your wife. I love you, Ryan… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled as I saw tears begin to appear in his eyes.

"You do? You will be my wife?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes… if you'll still have me that is."

He shook his head. "I will always want you… no matter what. You are mine, and I am yours."

I smiled as tears came to my eyes, one running down my face. I laughed and grinned as everyone around us staring clapping and cheering. I noticed a few teachers also stopping to join in.

Ryan slowly let me back to my feet. He kissed my lips again and kneeled down to his bag, opening it up and bringing out the familiar small box I had seen earlier.

He opened it and stayed on his knee. "I want to do this right… I know how much you love this part in the movies, so I will do it again, for you." He chuckled a bit. "I even wrote another proposal, you know, for when I got to do this again."

I smiled, and another tear went down my face.

"Ashley Price… I love you so much. I promise to never leave you alone, and to be with you for your entire life, through the good times and bad. I'll always be there for you, and give of myself whatever I must in order to make you happy, and keep you safe. I'll love you forever... Will you marry me?"

I gave a big smile as tears freely fell down my face. "I will."

Ryan grinned and took my left hand, slowly sliding the ring up my finger. "I love you." He said, standing up and gently taking hold of me to kiss me passionately.

More cheers came and they got louder when Ryan dipped me down and continued to kiss me.

"Go Ryan!" "Give it to her good!" "Congratulations!" Were all the shouts that came, I smiled into the kiss as I realised that it was all Ryan and my friends that were shouting.

He pulled me back up and pulled away, smiling. He caringly wiped the tears from my face, and I smiled as I wiped away the single tear that was making its way down his cheek.

He pressed me to his side and hugged me, turning us so that we were facing our friends and everyone else.

I laughed and giggled, a slight blush coming to my face as I heard all the cheers. I cuddled into Ryan's side, hiding my face.

He turned his attention to me and gently lifted my head with his fingers. He ran his finger down my cheek as he brought my left hand up and kissed the ring on my finger.

"Miss McCarthy, I honestly cannot wait to live the rest of my life with you by my side." He said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I smiled at him, my eyes lit with happiness.

"And I, Mr McCarthy, cannot wait to live the rest of my life with you by my side."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
